


The Hotel

by Meansock



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Chanyeol is a nice child, Fluff, Hotel Sex, Humiliation, Kinks, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut, This Is Gonna Be Bad, eventually, hehe, kill me, rich kim jongin, shoutout to sulay, slight angst, slight chanbaek, slight xiuchen, slowburn, top kim jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meansock/pseuds/Meansock
Summary: Do Kyungsoo desperately wants a new job. Fortunately, he learns that Kim Jongin's looking for a new recpetionist for his posh hotel. Unfortunately, he ended up working as something else.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi kids, I'm new here and this is my first time posting a work of mine, I would appreciate any feedback and I hope you enjoy ;)

By Do Kyungsoo’s appearance, not many people would think he was the type to enjoy socialasation. He blended in the crowd easily, he was small, carried no striking features, his style not eye-catching. He was subtle in his movements, very discreet and just wanted to stay out of anyone’s way. But if you sat with him on a small table at a café and took a more careful look at his face, like Baekhyun was doing now, you would realise it was not one to forget. Even in the poor lighting the cramped café provided, his best friend could make out the tiredness his features were laced with. The bags under his eyes had started pretty much when college started, but Baekhyun would expect them to end when college ended. It’s been months Kyungsoo graduated from college, but he looked the same as before, not to say worse.  
‘What’s in your mind,’ Baekhyun said flatly, startling Kyungsoo and causing him to almost spill his coffee.  
‘I told you already…’ Kyungsoo started, in an almost whiny manner, but Baekhyun cut him off.  
‘You can’t be that worried because you can’t find a job. Hell, I barely have a job myself and I graduated a year ago, do you honestly expect to have a decent and permanent one in a few months?’ Baekhyun chided him and tilted his head, expecting Kyungsoo’s answer.  
When Kyungsoo remained silent and looked down at his coffee, Baekhyun sighed and took a long sip of his own drink.  
‘You have so many opportunities, Soo,’ Baekhyun said, using the nickname Kyungsoo hated. ‘You majored in Social Services, do you know how many jobs you can find with that?’  
‘Yeah, but like… You’ve been paying rent all this time and you work three part-time jobs and I’m just staying at home doing nothing to help you and I know I’ve been annoying you because you’re leaving the house more and more lately and you come back so late at night and you look so tired and you say your back is sore and you passed out in the bathtub twice-’ Kyungsoo stopped his ranting when he noticed a grin Baekhyun was desperately trying to hide with no success.  
‘What?’ Kyungsoo asked and slowly put his hot coffee down. Baekhyun turned red as a tomato while revealing his wide smile. There were times Kyungsoo thought his homie looked so soft.  
‘In actuality, there are other reasons for that…’ Baekhyun said, suppressing a giggle. That’s when Kyungsoo noticed he was wearing carefully applied eye make-up, and Kyungsoo knew Baekhyun exclusively disliked eye make-up.  
‘Oh no,’ he muttered when he started connecting the pieces and Baekhyun chuckled like a schoolgirl, sipping some of his coca to hide his burning face. It’s amazing how his mood changed from “comforting slash chiding mother” to “child who finally found love” just by thinking of his boyfriend. Kyungsoo had met Chanyeol many times during the many months he and Baekhyun were dating, and he could say, Chanyeol was one fine man. But no matter how fine you are, after that long, the lovey-dovey mood dies down a bit, doesn’t it? By now, he thinks it must be just an undiscovered part of Baekhyun’s personality.  
‘Are you meeting with Chanyeol later?’ Kyungsoo asks, unable to resist smiling after seeing Baekhyun in such a fluffy mood.  
‘Yes,’ Baekhyun said slowly, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, as if he was daydreaming. Truth be told, he had seen Baekhyun like this before officially introducing Chanyeol to his friends. They must have been dating for longer than he thought.  
While part of him was jealous, there was a much larger part of him that was not. Relationships are cute and happy and exciting, but Kyungsoo was just not the type of person who would enjoy them. He could never picture himself wearing the same expressions as Baekhyun right now. But then again, Baekhyun is a fluffy kid.  
Suddenly, his expression turned more serious. ‘Maybe Chanyeol knows someone who looks for employers. He has many older friends,’ he said. ‘I’ll give you his number too, in case you want to communicate.’  
‘Thanks, Baekhyun,’ Kyungsoo said, and he really meant it.  
 


	2. Chapter 1

‘Social Services, huh?’ Chanyeol’s deep voice was barely heard over the sound of the club’s loud electronic music. Whoever the DJ was, they needed a good dissing. The music was piercing Kyungsoo’s ears and he literally felt the bass vibrating in his heart. But he quickly realized that he was the only one bothered, since there were many people enjoying their time on the dancefloor and even Baekhyun was lightly jamming to the music, but that was most probably because he was a little tipsy. Talking about rather serious matters in a club at Saturday night was maybe not the best decision ever made, but both Baekhyun and some of Chanyeol’s friends insisted. They entered the club as a pretty large group but the ones remaining on the table were Chanyeol and Kyungsoo who had matters to discuss, Baekhyun who wouldn’t leave Chanyeol’s side even in his poor attempts to brush him off, and a sympathetic friend of Chanyeol’s who Kyungsoo had tried to meet earlier but was too embarrassed to ask for his name after the three unsuccessful attempts of trying to hear over the music.  
‘Yeah, I was wondering if you knew anyone who would like to hire an inexperienced klutz,’ Kyungsoo yelled.  
Chanyeol smiled and crawled around the round table to come closer to Kyungsoo so that they wouldn’t have to rip their vocal chords out.  
‘I’m actually not very sure,’ Chanyeol said close to Kyungsoo’s ear. Baekhyun took another shot. ‘But there are many tourist information agencies in Busan,’ he completed and prevented Baekhyun from pouring yet another drink in his cup.  
‘Isn’t Jongin looking for new staff?’ Chanyeol’s friend said, furrowing his dark eyebrows.  
‘What?’ both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo shouted.  
‘I think Jongin is looking for new staff!’ the young man tried again, leaning closer and raising his voice. For some reason Kyngsoo’s and Chanyeol’s synchronization seemed extremely funny to Baekhyun and he exploded in laughter.  
‘We’re losing him,’ the friend said in a low voice, looking at Baekhyun. ‘Chanyeol, I think he wants to have some fun.’  
‘Notice me!’ Baekhyun yelled at Chanyeol, shaking him violently.  
Chanyeol rolled his eyes in a good-natured way and grabbed Baekhyun by the shoulders, dragging him to the dancefloor.  
The friend and Kyungsoo were left alone, but even though they had just met, it wasn’t awkward. Kyungsoo dragged his ass closer to him. ‘You were saying?’  
It took a while for the other to realise what he was asking, but then he let out an exaggerated “oh!” in the most endearing way. ‘Kim Jongin,’ he shouted. ‘He’s the owner of the hotel in Gangnam.’  
‘You mean The Hotel?’ Kyungoo asked in a surprised way. It was a pretty big hotel, and had a lot of clientele.   
‘There are many,’ the friend said in confusion.  
‘No, I mean, the hotel called “The Hotel”,’ Kyungsoo said loudly. He always thought it was a pretty straightforward and uncreative name.  
‘Right, that one,’ he replied, his voice cracking a little. It was obvious his voice wasn’t made for loud places, since even his shouting was soft. He reached for his beer and chugged the remaining. ‘Jongin recently fired a receptionist and I think he’s looking for a new one,’ he explained.  
Kyungsoo nodded in interest and curiosity at the same time. Was he firing people just like that or was the receptionist honestly bad at the job?  
‘I don’t exactly know what you have in mind though, I mean, Social Services have a pretty large range,’ he cried.  
‘Receptionist is good enough,’ Kyungsoo said, looking for his own beer, until he saw he had already finished it.  
‘Wanna buy another one?’ his new acquaintance laughed, following the movement of his eyes.  
‘Never mind,’ Kyungsoo brushed it off. He already felt a little queasy and he figured it was enough. ‘Have you ever been in there?’  
‘Me no,’ the friend admitted ‘but Minseok and Jongdae from earlier go there.’ Kyungsoo would be lying if he said he remembered who Minseok and Jongdae were. ‘But from the outside it looks pretty damn posh, right?’ the friend laughed.  
‘It actually does,’ Kyungsoo said, mimicking the friend and laughed himself. ‘What about the owner?’  
The friend’s face suddenly changed expression. ‘Oh boy,’ he chuckled, making a hand gesture. When he opened his mouth to continue, he was cut off by a loud scream right next to his ear.  
‘SUHO!!’ the guy appeared behind the seats leaned on them to bring himself closer to his friend. At least now he was not “the friend” but actually had a name.   
‘Hello to you too,’ Suho flinched as he looked over to the newcomer. If Kyungsoo wasn’t mistaken, he was the guy from China, who they were calling Lay for some reason.  
‘Come with me!’ he cried.  
‘I’m in the middle of something here!’ Suho complained and motioned towards Kyungsoo with his hands.  
Lay gave him an acknowledgeable smile which Kyungsoo mirrored, bowing slightly out of habit. Then, Lay turned his attention to Suho again. ‘Come with me and-’ Lay bent lower and whispered something that took him quite long to complete in Suho’s ear. Kyungsoo found himself smiling as he saw Suho gradually redden up and his eyes widening the longer Lay talked to him.  
When Lay retreated, Suho stood up, extending a hand to Kyungsoo. ‘Hope we’ll see each other soon again,’ he said with a bright smile. Kyungsoo accepted and shook his hand. When Suho approached Lay enough for him to smoothly crawl his hand on the small of his back, Lay patted Kyungsoo’s shoulder while they walked past him, as if he was apologizing.  
And so Kyungsoo was left alone for the rest of the night.

Chanyeol helped Kyungsoo drag Baekhyun to their apartment. He was heavy for his petite frame, but Chanyeol said he was used to carrying him around, so his weight didn’t faze him much. Besides, he was much larger than Baekhyun, unlike Kyungsoo, so he ended up carrying three quarters of his weight while Kyungsoo was pretty much uselessly keeping Baekhuyn’s arm around his shoulders. When they arrived at the apartment, a pretty small, cheap apartment at the fourth floor of an unnoticeable building, Baekhyun vomited once, and they were lucky enough he warned them before they dragged him to the toilet.   
Kyungsoo was not sure if he should be grateful that Chanyeol knew how to deal with drunk Baekhyun or if he should be worried. After he vomited he gave him a glass of water and he told him to clean his mouth and then spit it out. With Kyungsoo’s help he laid him on his bed and changed him into baggier clothes and then placed a cold wet towel over his forehead. Baekhyun hummed in appreciation when they closed the lights in his room and let him rest.  
‘So, let me give you my number,’ Chanyeol said with a toothy smile. ‘Do you have a piece of paper around?’  
Kyungsoo smiled at his old-fashioned ways and took his phone out of his jeans’ pocket. ‘Just do it on my phone,’ he said, entering the “contacts” icon and handing it over to Chanyeol, who carefully accepted it and started typing his number. Kyungsoo expected a comment on his phone from Chanyeol. His phone was quite an old Samsung model, it was quite thick and small, and the contact censors were the absolute worse. It’s not like he couldn’t afford a new phone, but he was simply too bored to get used to another one. To his surprise, Chanyeol didn’t say anything and just returned his phone with one of his grins. Kyungsoo took a quick look at the screen and saw he even named himself as “CHANYEOL”. He wasn’t very sure why he used capital letters, but he guessed it was just another Chanyeol thing.  
‘You can call me or text me whenever you feel like it,’ he shrugged and made his way to the door. ‘When he wakes up give him some crackers,’ he added quickly before leaving, waving briefly.  
When he heard the soft sound of the door clicking closed, Kyungsoo prepared to shower. He didn’t like to shower this late at night, but he was very sticky and stinky. He let himself get lost in thought as he stripped down and entered the shower. The water was sort of cold, but nothing Kyungsoo couldn’t handle.   
So he basically had found himself a lead. There was a chance he could start working quickly and make it up to Baekhyun by paying the rent himself for at least a few months. He then thought of doing something about his sore limbs and back but quickly reminded himself that it was not because of his part-time jobs, as he originally had thought. Kyungsoo shook his head as if he wanted to clear the thoughts of Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s private time. But they are doing it… They are actually-  
Back to business.  
So the hotel. The Hotel. What was the owner called? Kim something.  
Right.  
He should make some sort of plan. First off, he needed to know if Mr. Kim was really hiring people. Then, see if he liked the hotel. He would most probably like it, he enjoyed these posh-looking, expensive, tall and elegant buildings, the ones that always radiate some kind of brightness from each room at nighttime. But again, you never know. Maybe his working space won’t be as good. As far as he’s concerned, he should sit behind a desk, looking at a computer and talking to people being ready to accept complaints or compliments. And so what if he liked the working space, the job and the people, if he doesn’t like the owner? The only form of description he received was “oh boy” which could literally mean anything. “Oh boy, he’s a jerk”, “oh boy, he’s great”, “oh boy, he’s strict”, “oh boy, he’s bossy”, “oh boy, he’s hot”. Kyungsoo chuckled at his final thought.  
Right.  
 


	3. Chapter 2

Baekhyun didn’t get very drunk, thanks to Chanyeol, so his hangover was not tragic. After Kyungsoo handed him some salty crackers to munch on and changed his towel, he sat on the other edge of his bed and talked to him in quiet tones because he knew drunk people were quite sensitive to loud sounds. He didn’t know if Baekhyun paid a lot of attention, since his eyes were closed and he looked genuinely paralysed, but the little expressions he had from time to time indicated his following.  
‘And so Suho told me-’ Kyungsoo noticed Baekhyun’s brow raise at the name.   
Shit, was that not his name?  
‘What?’ Kyungsoo asked with a prepared smile.  
‘You’re so chummy with Suho already?’ Baekhyun croaked. It was the first time he spoke since he woke up and his voice was terribly scratchy.  
Kyungsoo frowned. ‘Well, we got to know each other but I wouldn’t say…’  
‘And he was okay with you calling him Suho?’  
‘Is that not his name…?’ Kyungsoo asked in confusion.  
‘No, his name is Junmyeon. Suho is just a nickname.’  
Thank God he told Kyungsoo before he messed something up.  
‘And Lay’s name is…’ Kyungsoo asked, because “Lay” was plain obvious it was a nickname.  
‘Yi Xing,’ Baekhyun replied, arching his back slightly to stretch it.  
‘Introduce me a bit to the “gang”,’ Kyungsoo said, because he had a hunch he’ll be seeing these guys often from now on.   
‘The only ones you haven’t met are Kris Wu, Zi Tao, but you can just call him Tao, and Lu Han. You didn’t see them because they moved back in China. We’ve kind of lost contact with Kris and Tao, but Sehun and Lu Han are really, really good friends so they talk often.’  
‘Okay,’ Kyungsoo said, mentally chanting “Lu Han” so he wouldn’t forget him. He was not good with names. ‘How about… Kim…’ Kyungsoo strained his brain trying to remember his, possibly, future boss’ name.  
Baekhyun finally opened his hazy eyes. ‘Junmyeon?’ he suggested.  
‘No,’ Kyungsoo replied.  
‘Minseok?’  
‘No.’  
‘Jongdae.’  
Kyungsoo hummed in consideration.  
‘Jongin?’   
‘Yes!’ Kyungsoo said, launching a bit forward.   
Baekhyun chuckled a bit at his intensity. ‘What about him?’  
‘Weren’t you listening when I told you I want to work for him?’  
‘For his hotel?’ Baekhyun asked, taking a tiny bite from the last cracker.  
Kyungsoo nodded.   
‘Well, he’s older than us,’ Baekhyun started. ‘And he has responsibilities.’  
As if that was enough to sum it up. ‘What is that supposed to mean?’   
‘It means that he won’t see you as a friend like we do, so don’t expect him to give you any promotion,’ Baekhyun said matter-of-factly.   
‘I don’t consider the job because of possible promotion,’ Kyungsoo hissed. ‘I just need. A. Job.’  
‘So when are you going to get. The. Job,’ Baekhyun imitated.  
Kyungsoo sighed, recalling the plans he had thought at night during his shower. ‘So,’ he began, as Baekhyun peeped a little from the covers.  
‘Today I will visit the hotel.’  
‘What’s it called again?’ a frowning Baekhyun asked.  
‘The Hotel.’  
‘Yes, the hotel.’  
‘The hotel’s name is “The Hotel”,’ Kyungsoo elaborated. It took a while for Baekhyun’s still slow brain to register the information.  
‘Oh,’ he finally said. ‘What a name.’  
‘So I will visit the hotel, see what is looks like and see if it’s a convenient workspace of my liking,’ Kyungsoo continued.  
‘Will you seriously turn the offer down because you don’t like the colour of the walls?’ Baekhyun muttered lazily.  
‘No,’ Kyungsoo replied after a small pause. ‘But you know, I want to sound professional.’  
Baekhyun raised his brows and inhaled at his “professionalism”.   
‘Maybe I could suggest changes to the area. You know I have a good aesthetic.’  
While it was true that Kyungsoo had a good aesthetic, Baekhyun doubted Jongin would listen to anything about change in the space he created.   
‘I have a hunch you won’t like each other,’ Baekhyun warned.  
‘Why?’ Kyungsoo asked, laughing slightly.  
Another inhale from Baekhyun. ‘I dunno.’  
‘You enlighten me,’ Kyungsoo said, shifting his weight more towards the wall, because he felt himself slouching forward and his shoulders were hurting from when he was carrying Baekhyun.   
‘Well you’re just very different.’  
‘You never got to tell me what Jongin is like in the first place.’  
‘In all honesty I don’t know him that well. He’s Chanyeol’s friend,’ Baekhyun reasoned and slowly brought himself up, in a sitting position on the bed. Kyungsoo helped him sit next to him, with his back resting on the wall and his duvet wrapped around him. ‘When I first met him he seemed like a jerk.’  
‘Great,’ Kyungsoo drawled.  
‘But he gets better and better the more you meet him.’ He sighed. ‘But I don’t know what he’s like at work.’  
‘How old is he?’ Kyungsoo asked, not facing him.  
‘Uh…’ Baekhyun shrugged. ‘Like… 30?’  
‘Oh, is he?’  
‘He looks more our age though, if that’s what you’re worried about,’ Baekhyun giggled.  
‘No, I was just asking,’ he said nonchalantly.  
Baekhyun hummed and cupped his face in his hands, rubbing his forehead firmly. ‘There’s a lot of clients. Even daily.’  
‘That’s good.’  
‘When are you going?’  
‘Once you feel better.’

Baekhyun did get better by the evening, so Kyungsoo figured it would be okay to leave him alone at home. He decided to text Chanyeol so he could take him to the hotel, since he wasn’t sure where it was and he also didn’t have a car. Plus, coming with a friend may give positive vibes to Jongin.  
Kyungsoo sank in his chair with his phone in his hands as he searched for CHANYEOL.  
Baekhyun was taking a shower and was in there for quite some time, having Kyungsoo partially worried but also worried about himself for the sight he could face if he got in the bathroom.   
He pressed Chanyeol’s name a good four times before it actually revealed their empty chat history. ‘Hey Chanyeol I was wondering if you could give me a ride…’ Kyungsoo started muttering slowly as he typed his message, until his voice trailed off. ‘Also what should I wear.’ Sent.  
He closed his phone and practically threw it on his large, messy desk. He sat up and walked to his small but full wardrobe. Kyungsoo liked clothes, and he had many. But since they all were pretty much the same style and around the same colour scheme, his friends didn’t think he owned too much. His casual wear consisted of too casual clothes for a meeting with his possibly future boss but on the other hand maybe a suit was too much. He could try what kids these days did when they didn’t know how to do their tie and just go for a “formal casual” look. A soft chime from his phone announced Chanyeol’s reply.  
Kyungsoo leaped over to his desk and opened it, quickly reading the reply. It was a relief to know Chanyeol would take him the hotel and back and told him to wear formal clothes.  
He still thought an extremely formal outfit would be too much, so he simply wore his dress pants, white shirt and took his overcoat with him, he would judge if he should wear it when he got there.   
When he looked at himself in the mirror he thought he seemed alright. One good thing about close-cropped hair was that it didn’t need any styling and one good thing about not wearing a tie was that he didn’t need to worry if it got crooked in the process. His overcoat was dark and elegant so he decided it would make up for the lack of necktie. A few moments before Chanyeol came to pick him up, he didn’t forget to stuff a folder with papers from his college, in case they needed to see any proof.  
The sound of fiercely running water was heard outside the bathroom’s door. Kyungsoo banged the door loudly once and called out to Baekhyun that he would leave in a few minutes. He didn’t hear any answer from him, so he decided to simply step away from the door, hoping that Baekhyun won’t be worried if he saw Kyungsoo was missing. They were discussing about his job-hunting earlier today anyway.  
The bell rang and Kyungsoo scooted over to the door, opening it only to reveal a very well dressed Chanyeol. Kyungsoo was a bit shocked at how formally Chanyeol had dressed, and he was supposed to be only for accompanying him. He wore a smooth dark suit adorned with fine white lines, matching his dress pants. Kyungsoo noticed the pants’ length was enough to reach down a little above his ankles, exposing them until his feet disappeared in the luxury of well-polished leather shoes. His black tie matched his own long overcoat. Chanyeol, unlike Kyungsoo, actually had hair so he had styled it in a simple but careful way.  
‘Ready?’ he asked, smiling.   
Kyungsoo wanted to say no and go back to his room to change, but he forced a smile himself and nodded.  
‘Great, come along,’ Chanyeol said and gestured towards the elevator. Kyungsoo shut the door after he made sure he had his keys and documents with him and jogged towards Chanyeol, who was waiting in front of the lift’s door. 

Even in the comfort of Chanyeol’s Land Rover’s front seat, his shoulders were tense. The entire car smelled of Chanyeol’s musky fragrance and then we had Kyungsoo who had forgotten to put any sort of perfume on.  
He wasn’t ready for this.  
And it’s not like he could blame Chanyeol, the man clearly told him to wear formal clothes, it was just his stubborn ass that thought it wasn’t necessary. For a moment, he considered telling Chanyeol he didn’t feel well and ask him to go back, but that would just be rude and selfish.   
‘Did you inform Jongin that we’ll come?’ Kyungsoo asked, still in hope.  
‘Of course,’ Chanyeol replied, and he knitted his eyebrows in worry when Kyungsoo visibly sank in his seat, gripping on his folder.  
‘Are you nervous?’ he asked.  
Kyungsoo let out a few breathy “haha”s. ‘No shit.’  
‘It’s okay, he’s a friend,’ Chanyeol said, in an attempt to comfort him. It actually sort of did.  
‘You’re close to him?’ Kyungsoo asked.  
‘Very,’ Chanyeol assured. ‘He was my senior and tutor when we were in high school. We’re close.’  
Kyungsoo frowned. “We’re close” as in “we’re good friends” or as in “we’re arriving”? He looked outside and realized they still had some time.  
‘Do you know if there’s any… public transportation around the area?’ Chanyeol obviously could not take him to work and back every day, so he needed to know if he should desperately get a car or if he should kiss his sleep goodbye in order to catch a bus.  
‘There are a bunch of busses and a subway,’ Chanyeol said. ‘But I think you’ll go more easily with a bus.’  
‘Yeah, we don’t have a subway close to home,’ Kyungsoo agreed.  
They both sunk in silence, Chanyeol’s eyes on the road and Kyungsoo started worrying. Everything could go wrong.   
‘We’re here,’ Chanyeol hummed and found a large parking spot for his large car. ‘Just be confident. He won’t interview you too hard.’  
‘How do you know?’ Kyungsoo asked.  
‘I know.’


	4. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo wanted to die. 

The hotel looked posh from the outside, but the inside was too much to handle. The lobby was huge and long, with a tall ceiling, sculpted and painted in vibrant colours. A red carpet covered the marble tiles, matching the sofas arranged at the right side and the middle of the lobby, along with the wide, shiny stairs. The left side was occupied by the receptionists. Their desks were wooden and polished, some minimalistic decoration on the counters here and there, and a lamp for each desk, which provided the same warm light as the giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The receptionists were two, but the desks were three.

Would he be standing at the final desk?

He definitely regretted his decision of wearing a simpler attire. If he were to work here, he had to wear clothes as fancy as Chanyeol’s, meaning, he should go shopping. 

Chanyeol seemed to know what to do. He walked towards a receptionist, who welcomed him with a warm smile. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if he should go with Chanyeol, but he eventually decided to stay put because he didn’t want to interrupt their conversation.  
The slim-faced receptionist nodded a couple of times and then picked up the modern phone and dialed a number. Kyungsoo couldn’t hear what she said on the phone, but from the movements of her mouth, she must have said very little before hanging up.

Chanyeol thanked her and returned to Kyungsoo with a small smile that broadened as he approached the smaller man. ‘He’s coming,’ he said. ‘Be polite,’ he suddenly advised, even though Kyungsoo didn’t need to be told to be well-behaved. He was always a kind person, even if he didn’t like the people he was around with, he respected them nonetheless.

It’s like the time stopped when he noticed someone going down the stairs. All he saw were two patent leather shoes, but he knew, this was the owner. The boss. He could tell by his steps, heavy, effortless but graceful at the same time.  
His figure slowly emerged from the shadows as he went down the stairs. Apart from the somehow impressive shoes, there were somehow impressive dress pants. They were just plain black dress pants, but something about the material screamed “expensive”, as well as the single-breasted jacket that was revealed later on. His shirt was a creamy colour, not exactly white, matching the pocket square folded in a simple yet elegant way in a pocket that aligned with his silver tie clip. He started fixing his cuffs in a way Kyungsoo saw only in commercials or magazines as his face was finally revealed.

Kyungsoo wasn’t very sure what he expected. He had pictured a sour-faced, scrawny, loud old man for some reason, probably because of Baekhyun’s not very encouraging descriptions. But this guy, Jongin, did not look old. If he didn’t know any better, Kyungsoo would make him at least five years younger than was. He was definitely not scrawny. Actually he had a very nice body, to the tall side, although not as tall as Chanyeol. He was the ideal – not too tall but not short, not too wide but not slim either. His legs looked long and his abdomen toned, but Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if that was just an illusion his perfectly tailored suit created. As for his face… well, he wouldn’t call it sour but it was not exactly welcoming either. His features were both breathtaking and intimidating. He had a sharp jawline to go along his prominent cheekbones, his lips were tugged to a slight smile, but his thick eyebrows were raised, as if he wasn’t impressed by what he saw. His dark eyes seemed like they could look right into his soul, when he shifted his attention from Chanyeol to him. His longs fingers carded his hazel hair, which was messy, but obviously styled to be so, somehow complimenting his bronze complexion. 

‘Good evening gentlemen,’ he said rather sharply, but not loudly, as Kyungsoo had previously imagined. His tone sort of took all of his courage to talk away from him, and he realized he was staring.

‘Evening,’ Chanyeol said with a lopsided grin. His own friendly tone dragged Kyungsoo out of his trance and he found his voice again.

‘Good evening, Jong- Mr. Kim.’ Kyungsoo mentally punched himself. Why did he gather the courage to talk. He was so desperate on remembering Jongin’s first name that he forgot to address him with his last. Jongin was already obviously not impressed by Kyungsoo (he blamed it on his attire), but now his expression was not the uninterested one he greeted him with, it was a very surprised and slightly offended one.

‘Why, I assume you must be Mr. Do,’ he said calmly, despite his surprise. ‘Or perhaps you prefer I call you Kyungsoo?’ he asked ironically.  
Kyungsoo bowed in apology. He knew Jongin didn’t expect an answer but he gave him one anyway. ‘Whatever you prefer, sir,’ he said. He didn’t know how to address him exactly except for “Mr. Kim”. He was now sort of terrified to utter his name due to his previous sorry attempt.

‘However I prefer?’ Jongin smiled. ‘I suppose you wouldn’t mind me calling you… Soo, would you?’  
Kyungsoo flushed a deep red. No way someone told him about this silly nickname he hated, right?  
Jongin didn’t wait for an answer and turned to Chanyeol. ‘You can leave us.’

‘Of course,’ Chanyeol bowed slightly and turned to leave the lobby. Kyungsoo almost reached out for him while he was still on his reach. He had already made the worse impression he could. And Jongin didn’t seem like a person who took things lightly.

 

‘So, I assume you’re aiming to replace the receptionist I recently fired,’ Jongin said, handing Kyungsoo’s papers back, after he skimmed through them and approved with a hum.

‘Yes, sir,’ Kyungsoo replied. With Chanyeol gone, he felt extremely stressful.  
Jongin looked back at the last, empty desk, a movement that allowed Kyungsoo to marvel at his muscled neck. ‘Follow me,’ he said, turning his body fully around and glanced behind him to make sure Kyungsoo was coming. They approached the receptionist’s desk. The woman Chanyeol was talking to before turned and smiled a bit too sweetly at Jongin, totally ignoring Kyungsoo. He felt something like satisfaction when Jongin barely spared her a glance. When they arrived at the final desk, Kyungsoo was confused. 

Did he get the job?

When Jongin started briefly explaining him how to manage with the computers and what to say to costumers and how to dress (eyeing him while he spoke) and advised him to ask fellow receptionists about how to use the system, Kyungsoo thought he was dreaming. He got the job that easily? Jongin barely did anything except checking his papers and teasing him for his inappropriate attire and speech.  
‘Have you briefly got a grasp of how we work?’ he asked, catching him off guard. He actually didn’t hear a word of what Jongin was saying, he was too surprised to do so.

‘Yes,’ he replied anyway.

‘I know you were not paying attention, but I’m not going to bother explaining twice,’ Jongin said, causing Kyungsoo to redden again. Why was he so good at reading people?

‘And do you know why?’  
Kyungsoo remained silent. Because you’re a jerk?

‘Because,’ he began, handing him a uniform he had gotten out of the closet behind the desk, ‘you’ll be working as the cleaner.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kyungsoo wanted to die."   
> Lol who relates??


	5. Chapter 4

‘Excuse me?’ Kyungsoo asked after a pretty long pause of surprise.

‘What do you need to be excused for?’ Jongin’s answer came quickly.

Kyungsoo blinked a few times. ‘A cleaner?’

Jongin’s eyes widened slightly in mock offense. ‘Are you looking down on this profession?’

Kyungsoo frowned, shaking his head firmly. ‘Not at all, that’s not what I mean!’

‘What is it that you mea-’

‘I didn’t apply to be a cleaner, but a receptionist!’

‘I’m fully aware of that,’ Jongin replied calmly, making Kyungsoo feel ashamed for his own frustration.

‘Then…?’ he wanted to form a sentence but he didn’t know how. How should he speak in a way that sounded firm but not intimidating or rude? He didn’t want to make a fool out of himself again, but he realized that his current state was quite amusing for Jongin. He put him out of his suffering by allowing himself to speak over Kyungsoo’s stuttering.

‘I’m sorry, dear Kyungsoo, but the receptionists I’m looking for are not coming here dressed like a country boy and calling their boss as if they’ve been friends since birth or are losing their capability to speak when they feel the slightest of surprise. You would not only embarrass me as an individual but also destroy the name and reputation this hotel has.’

This time it was Kyungsoo’s turn to feel offended. ‘Excuse me?’ he said a little loudly, making the receptionist from earlier to stare holes at him. ‘I’m sorry I wasn’t born with a silver spoon and need to have everything at the state of perfection around me to function! I have studied for my results and I’d like my hard work to pay off! Besides, the dress code is-’  
He silenced himself when Jongin took a sudden step very close to him. He lowered his body in order to bring his lips closer to his ear. ‘Right now you’re wasting your second chance,’ he muttered lowly. Jongin’s heat and heavy scent invaded Kyungsoo. He got instantly reminded of  
Chanyeol’s own scent, but this was a different kind of heavy. It was a suffocating heavy. Kyungsoo suddenly felt dizzy. 

‘Do you want a job?’ Jongin asked, clenching the uniform in his hands, as if to emphasize on it. ‘Or not?’

Kyungsoo considered taking a step back, but that would display just how weak he was. And he didn’t want to give Jongin another reason to despise him more than he already did.

'60,000 ₩ per hour.’ 

Kyungsoo froze at the last statement. Could this be, 60,000? He looked up at Jongin’s sharp eyes. He wasn’t kidding.

 

Chanyeol waited for him outside his black Land Rover, talking to his phone. It was funny how he was almost the same height as the huge car. When he spotted Kyungsoo almost sprinting out of the hotel, he hastily hung up and slid the phone in his pocket, as he opened the door for Kyungsoo.

He literally threw himself on the seat and buried his face in his hands after he closed the door loudly. Chanyeol sat behind the hand wheel and started the engine with an amused smile. He didn’t know why, but Kyungsoo’s actions were picking his interest. He noticed a dark pile of something that looked like clothes wrapped in clear nylon on his lap.

‘What’s that?’ he asked, briefly letting go of the hand wheel to point at Kyungsoo’s new item.  
Kyungsoo just groaned very loudly, making Chanyeol laugh heartily. 

‘Did you know cleaners get payed 60,000 ₩ per hour in there?’ Kyungsoo finally said.

Chanyeol was not sure why he was provided with this information. ‘No, but I can imagine.’

‘Chanyeol,’ Kyungsoo muttered quietly, as if he were afraid someone might hear them.  
‘Hm?’  
‘I got a job as the cleaner.’

Chanyeol wasn’t sure how he should react. His first instinct was to laugh, but he quickly realized Kyungsoo wasn’t kidding. Instead he just grinned in a dumb way. ‘Why?’ he asked in an equally dumb manner.

‘Because apparently a middle-class peasant isn’t good enough,’ Kyungsoo growled.

‘Why such hate?’ Chanyeol asked, catching himself in mid-laugh, because he sensed Kyungsoo was actually pissed.

‘I don’t hate him because he didn’t give me the job,’ Kyungsoo said, almost painfully for having to admit it, ‘but because he laughs at me. He’s mocking me in front of my damn face!’

Chnayeol remained silent, focusing on the road. 

‘I did mistakes, all right, but he can’t act as if he never does any! What does he even expect? I’m sure he fired that receptionist for no reason at all. Probably cause they ruined the aesthetic with their face or something. This guy is unbelievable! He’s rude! I apologized to him and he made me feel like a fool about it! He acts like he owns the pla-’ Kyungsoo interrupted himself. ‘Well, he owns the place but… you know what I mean!’

Kyungoo’s small outburst ended in a funny way that had Chanyeol grinning. 

‘Well,’ Chanyeol started. ‘I think you should know that he doesn’t act like that with people he dislikes. So it may seem like it, but if he disliked you he would never even consider giving you the job as a cleaner.’

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. ‘If that’s what he acts like around people he doesn’t dislike, I don’t want to imagine what he’s like with people he hates.’

‘He ignores them,’ Chanyeol answered simply. ‘So the fact that the took the time to tease you bears remarkably good news.’

‘Well I would prefer if he hated me. He’s being straight up rude.’

‘That’s how he’s like at first,’ Chanyeol said, trying to comfort him for a second time today. Kyungsoo had a tough day and he just needed to relax. ‘If you do your job good, you won’t have to worry.’

‘But that’s my issue! I haven’t cleaned once in my life!’ Kyungsoo hissed.

Chanyeol made a sound as if he was saying “what’s the big deal?”

‘Everyone knows how to clean. Instinct will take over.’

‘Pfffft! What instinct?!’ 

‘It’s not like he’s going to check every room you clean!’ Chanyeol protested.

‘Yeah, he’s going to when the costumers will complain about the squashed cockroaches under the bed!’ Kyungsoo cried. ‘As for cleaning products? I can’t even think about how many things will go wrong!’

‘Relax! Relax!’ Chanyeol laughed. ‘You’ll figure everything out, you’re a smart kid.’

Kyungsoo muttered his disagreements. 

‘When are you starting work?’ Chanyeol asked when they finally calmed down.

‘Tomorrow,’ Kyungsoo sighed. 

‘It’s worth it. For 60,000.’

‘That amount probably goes to people who know how to hold the vacuum cleaner.’

‘It goes to everyone.’

 

Chanyeol dropped Kyungsoo a few blocks away from his residence. Five “thank you”s and two bows later, Chanyeol’s car was drifting away and slowly getting lost into the darkness of the night. It wasn’t very late, but the nights were long and Kyungsoo felt exhausted by the stress he endured almost all day. 

He tightly clutched the uniform as he went up the stairs to his apartment, and the sound the nylon wrapper somehow relieved Kyungsoo. He needed to practice wearing his uniform tonight so that he would be ready for his first day at work the next day. He wouldn’t allow himself to be humiliated again in front of this man. He had enough already and hoped Jongin would forget until tomorrow.

He quietly unlocked the door, making sure he didn’t open the lights in case Bakehyun was sleeping. He knew this apartment by heart, so even in the dark he found his way to his room safely, without bumping onto anything that could cause his death. Even if he slightly hoped something like that would happen.

When he entered his room, his small, cramped, messy, dirty room, he closed the door and opened the lights. His furniture consisted of nothing but a bed, a wardrobe and a desk, but even so, it managed to be messy. How was he supposed to be a cleaner when he couldn’t even keep his own tiny room clean?

He decided it was a good idea to try and tidy up, just to train a little. He was surprised by the amount of things he found he didn’t know he owned, let alone existed. He was also surprised at the corners and surfaces dirt could sneak in, even under the desk there was dust. The lamp was a bit high to reach, so he decided not to clean it. Right. He’s short, too. He couldn’t reach any high places, another thing to make him worse of a cleaner.

When he finished though, he was satisfied. The feeling of cleaning and tidying and looking at the obvious result was a nice one. He felt somehow relieved, as if the many objects he had around caused him stress. With an emptier space he felt he had an emptier brain. In the good sense, of course.

He eyed the uniform placed on his desk and shuffled until he reached it. Reluctantly, he unwrapped the nylon pocket and took a look at the working uniform. 

It consisted of a black, almost satin-like button-up shirt with white highlights and lines here and there, so were the pants. It also had an apron he felt like he wouldn’t wear, and some plastic gloves he felt like he would. Since, to his relief, the uniform was nothing fancy, he decided that there was no point on training how to wear it beforehand.  
Well, he had a job. He didn’t properly celebrate it because the way he received it was not the most pleasant one. But he did have a job, with a very good salary at that.


	6. Chapter 5

Kyungsoo miraculously arrived on time for his first day at work. He thought last night’s unluckiness was not over yet, but apparently it was. He had taken the bus all right, not forgetting anything vital for his job and afterwards, didn’t stumble on any invisible pebbles or fell face-first as he descended off the bus. He was rather confident he could make the impression he wanted to make last night to Jongin today.

He even wore a suit even though he would take it off as soon as he enters the hotel.

The hotel was pleasantly air-conditioned and smelled fresh. The receptionist he came to dislike noticed him when he entered and smiled widely.

‘Welcome, Kyungsoo,’ she said. He was a bit confused on why she thought it was okay to use his first name, how did she even remember him and why she seemed to know him while he had no idea who she was.

‘Hi…’ 

‘Marie,’ the receptionist completed cheerfully. ‘I’ll show you to the dressing room.’

Marie was a beautiful woman, Kyungsoo realized while she led him to a corridor where the dressing rooms would be. But she was rather conscious of he beauty and that made her seem a bit arrogant. Actually, very arrogant. She would purposely shake her hips as she walked, she walked in that certain way women sometimes walked, she was making sure her wavy hair were bouncing on her shoulders. Her hair was dyed blonde and looked too glossy to be a hundred percent natural. Jesus.

She wore a dress that Kyungsoo was sure was a bit too short and a bit too tight for a hotel like this. She also had these stilettos that probably made it difficult to walk. Is that why she was walking like that?

She shot a glace back to make sure Kyungsoo was following, and Kyungsoo slightly smiled, to cover his annoyance. A few steps later, Marie looked back again, this time staring for longer, her eyes running up and down Kyungsoo’s body, making him feel extremely uncomfortable.

‘Look in front of you, Marie sweetheart, you’re going to trip and ruin that inappropriate dress of yours,’ a deep voice behind Kyungsoo said.

Marie’s sapphire eyes widened as she stopped walking to greet her boss.  
Kyungsoo didn’t know for how long Jongin was tailing them, but he didn’t only take Marie by surprise. He turned around to see Jongin very close behind him, startling him.

‘I’ll take it from here, thank you,’ Jongin said to Marie. Marie looked like she was about to protest, but quickly closed her mouth, bowed her head and left in almost a jog.

When she disappeared, Jongin stepped in front of Kyungsoo and faced him. He was looking at his suit, he could tell. ‘I hope you didn’t forget your uniform because I don’t think I would be able to work with you dressed so untastefully.’

Kyungsoo felt his cheeks flush in anger. ‘I apologise sir, but I didn’t have time to buy something more appropriate for today. Please give me a bit of time.’ If Jongin expected him to dress like him, he would have to see that in his dreams. Not only couldn’t Kyungsoo afford it, but it would not suit him as well as it suited Jongin. It was like Jongin was made for his suit, which was a different one than yesterday’s, but equally simple and impressive.

‘You’re better dressed than yesterday,’ Jongin said, slightly nodding his head.

Kyungsoo, unsure of what to say, he just bowed.

‘The men’s dressing room is right over here,’ Jongin said, pointing at a polished wooden door with the male symbol carved on it. ‘You’re the only male cleaner,’ Jongin added, that comment somehow making Kyungsoo flush.

‘Thank you, sir,’ Kyungsoo said as he pushed the door open, not noticing Jongin’s smirk as he entered the dressing room. Surprisingly enough, the dressing room was like any other dressing room. The small floor tiles were white and clean, a large wooden bench in the center of the room was empty, the pegs attached to the walls also lonely. There were sinks and mirrors on one side, and there were toilet stalls as well.

Kyungsoo turned around and bowed as he thanked Jongin, hinting that he could leave now.

But Jongin didn’t budge. 

‘Um…’ Kyungsoo stammered.

Jongin’s eyebrows raised in anticipation.

‘Could you…’

‘Can I what? Are you not going to change?’

‘Yes, if you would kindly…’ Kyungsoo gestured towards the door, suddenly getting flustered. It happened last night too, when he called 

Jongin by his first name and he almost forgot how to talk. 

 

Jongin’s eyes widened slightly, as if in understanding. But instead of leaving, he closed the door shut behind him, and leaned on it, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Jongin was not dumb. Kyungsoo knew that. He knew damn well what he ment and he pretended to misunderstand just to tease him. Jongin pointed at the bench with his chin, urging Kyungsoo to proceed.

Kyungsoo bit his lip as he placed his leather bag on the bench, opening it and taking his uniform out. He eyed Jongin, who was watching his every movement from the door.

‘What are you waiting for?’ he asked. ‘Aren’t we both men?’

Kyungsoo didn’t say anything, just in case he would mess that up as well. 

‘Are you shy? What would you do if there were others changing here? Wait until all of them finish?’ Jongin continued with his teasing. It was harmless but really lowered Kyungsoo’s confidence and made him feel weak and useless, a disgrace.

Jongin was right. What was the issue? If his boss wanted to see him change, he would see him change.

Even though that sounded extremely weird.

Kyungsoo started by taking off jacket, opening the buttons slowly just to waste time. He carefully hanged it from one of the pegs and proceeded with his shirt. He tensed up when he heard Jongin’s footsteps echo in the room as he approached him. He invaded his personal space once more as he grabbed his white shirt and with a swift and easy movement ripped it open, causing the buttons to fly in all the directions. ‘You’re too slow,’ Jongin purred.

Kyungsoo was left speechless. Too many things were happening and Kyungsoo didn’t know how to react and to what to react to first. Seeing 

Kyungsoo’s inability to move, Jongin sighed. ‘Come on, we don’t have all day,’ he said and started undoing his trousers. As he unbuttoned them, his hand accidentally brushed Kyungsoo’s crotch, jolting him to life. He almost jumped away from him with a small whimper that made Jongin smile. Kyungsoo was a stammering mess and he hated how he was so flustered just by that. But the sad truth was that even if it was accidental, it was the first time someone had touched him around that area. Because Kyungsoo was still painfully a virgin.

 

Kyungsoo was living a hell when he was only dressed in his underwear, exposing himself in front of Jongin. In the speed of light he grabbed the uniform’s trousers that slipped on him more than easily because of the material, and then went for the shirt. The damn shirt had buttons, he forgot.

Kyungsoo’s upper body was exposed for much longer than he would have preferred, as he fiddled with the shirt’s buttons.

‘I see you’re not very good with buttons,’ Jongin commented.

‘I should say you’re not very good either,’ Kyungsoo found the courage to utter, as he fought with the last button and quickly wore the shirt.

Jongin’s eyes widened in amusement. ‘I know you might dislike buttons, but don’t forget to collect them from the ground.’

‘Yeah, cleaning the mess you made?’ Kyungsoo muttered under his breath as he bent down to do as Jongin instructed. He felt his face burn as he remembered the cause of the buttons’ scattering.

‘Did you say something?’ Jongin asked sternly. Kyungsoo was pretty sure he heard but replied with an innocent “no”.

‘If you’re frustrated because your shirt is ruined, I have no problem paying for a new one,’ Jongin said, and Kyungsoo looked up at him in surprise. He was kidding again, wasn’t he.

‘The cleaning products are all outside in the corridor. You only have to clean floor 32 today. If you’re good you’ll get more rooms,’ Jongin explained.

Kyungsoo frowned as he threw the buttons in his bag. 

‘More rooms equal more money,’ Jongin added, as if answering the question forming inside Kyungsoo’s head.

‘All right?’ Jongin asked, opening the door.

‘Yes, sir.’

 

Surprisingly enough, the cleaning products were not as many as Kyungsoo had originally though they would be. Good old mum used more than these. Plus, he was familiar with most of them and knew their purposes. And even if he didn’t know, he can read, thank God, so finding the function of a foreign product won’t be an issue.  
The elevator binged when it arrived at the 32nd floor, and the automatic doors opened to allow Kyungsoo to get out. Pushing this trolley around was another story. He thought it would be similar with the ones at the supermarket, but that fact that it was actually a lot lighter made it harder to handle. Thankfully the corridors were covered with the same red carpet he had seen at the stairs, so it couldn’t really slide away. 

He went to the first room. He had a card-key that functioned for every room, but he still knocked, in case anyone was inside. ‘Excuse me, room service!’ Kyungsoo called rather quietly. Isn’t that what they say? He heard no answer from inside, so he just used the black card and slid it over the panel under the doorknob. The door clicked open with a small beep. 

What Kyungsoo wouldn’t give to stay in such room from just one night! This room people used to stay for a short period of time was a thousand times better than his living space. It was about the same size, but it was for one person, while he was sharing his with Baekhyun. A short corridor with built-in wardrobes led to the central room, a bright, white spacey room with a large single bed pushed against the white wall, the wall opposite Kyungsoo and to the bed’s right was almost entirely consisted of a huge window. Even if the bedsheets were messy and the curtains half-drawn, it looked so nice. The third wall was surprisingly made out of glass and a pair of double-doors. Through the glass, Kyungsoo could clearly see the bathroom; bathtub, sinks, mirrors, toilet, the whole set. What scheme is this? Who would think of such design? It was a room for one, but what about the other rooms? Were they all like this, could you more than clearly see your roommate bathe? 

Well, it was classy, but not practical in the slightest. Kyungsoo scoffed and shook his head as he started cleaning the room. Thankfully it was not very messy and he finished quickly.

After seven empty rooms, Kyungsoo had seen a room up to four people. And the bathroom was still the same, see-through glass right by the bathtub.

While Kyungsoo didn’t see the logic behind it, he was delighted to clean these rooms. They were of minimalistic style, so the furniture was not a lot, but it came in designs that astonished Kyungsoo, regarding utility and aesthetic. It was also placed in convenient spots, where it was not difficult to reach as he had firstly feared. He was almost happy doing this job, even though it was too far off what he had first planned. He didn’t want to work as a receptionist anymore, he didn’t want to see Marie every day. he wondered if the previous receptionist was like Marie. If they were, Kyungsoo would excuse Jongin for firing them.

He shouldn’t let Jongin know he was being happy with the job. He should act cold and tired and unsatisfied, he really didn’t want to give in. 

Jongin would surely laugh at him for the rest of his working days. And it’s not only that he makes fun of him – which he realized it was not only him, Marie also got a burning comment on her behaviour – he makes fun on him accurately, and where it hurt. Like he was doing it his whole life, if it were true Kyungsoo wouldn’t be surprised.

His arms were sore after he finished doing the eighth bed. He never thought cleaning would be such a workout, but he felt his back aching as well, from bending down all the time to scrub dirt from the floor.

A rather rude and exhausted “room service!” escaped his mouth as he knocked hard at the ninth door. No one was in their rooms anyway, why is he even knocking. How did the cleaners manage to stay polite after all this physical exhaustion? Kyungsoo felt sticky all over, the sweat coating parts of his uniform, which was really not a convenient material for liquids, and Kyungsoo just wanted to hop in one of these baths and spray a bit of water on him. He had towels with him too.

He ran the card over the panel, and pushed the door with force, almost falling onto the ground when it opened with ease.

The first thing that hit him was the smell, then the sound, then the vision.

There were two people on the king-sized bed, doing… that.

Kyungsoo’s eyes became wide as saucers as his face started heating up, and he quickly unglued his eyes from the bed and looked anywhere else. 

The pair stopped, confusion taking over their features. They were both guys. The one on top had very large eyes, widened in confusion, his mouth forming a silent “o” while his back was turned to Kyungsoo, exposing some red marks running down his shoulder blades. The other man was covered in sweat, his straight eyebrows raised so much they could have flown above his head. His dark hair was almost messier than the bed sheets. They looked a bit familiar.

‘I’m so, so sorry, I’m leaving right away!’ Kyungsoo stuttered bowing so deeply he could see his feet. He expected angry shouts behind him as he slammed the door shut, but none came. They either excused him or were too busy to care. Kyungsoo steadied his breathing as he leaned on the opposite room’s door. “Oh my God,” he mouthed as his heartbeat settled. He couldn’t believe himself. How did he do that? He was so ashamed of himself he could jump off the building. From the 32nd floor, he would die painlessly, wouldn’t he? Lately something’s been wrong with him. He’d been thinking of Chanyeol and Baekhyun, the shameful part was that he didn’t only do it once, get extremely flustered over someone barely brushing his private area, now this… This was taken to the next level. It was all completely his fault. He thought that because the rooms he cleaned were empty, every room would be. Of course! Just as expected from his dumb brain. He mentally apologized a few dozen times to the couple as he proceeded to the next room. This time he knocked firmly, and even when no answer came, he would listen a bit through the door, just to make sure.

‘What do you think you’re doing?’ a familiar voice asked with a chuckle.

Kyungsoo jolted away from the door to face Jongin. Argh, what was it with this man?! Always seeing him at the wrong moments! He was sure he looked absolutely stupid and weird right now.

‘Ah, I… I was about to clean… here…’ Kyungsoo stammered and grabbed the trolley from behind him.

Jongin’s eyes travelled lower on his body and stayed at a certain spot. Kyungsoo slowly saw Jongin change a good five set of expressions before leaning towards the door as well.

‘What are you listening to?’ he whispered, as if not to be heard.

Kyungsoo was a bit confused at Jongin’s almost childish reaction. He expected loud dissing, or rather, more teasing and sarcasm.

‘Ah- nothing…’ Kyungsoo answered, even though Jongin could obviously tell.

‘I had not heard of a… “silence” fetish, but there are many unexplored things yet to be found in this world,’ Jongin said slowly, as he retreated away from the door in genuine confusion. ‘Besides, who am I to judge.’ It was the first time Kyungsoo saw him that confused.

He was confused himself though. “Silence fetish”? Did he mishear? Then, his eyes looked down where Jongin eyes were glued before and he saw the obvious tent formed at the front of his trousers.

Wait.

Did he manage to get himself a hard-on? How.

He didn’t know if he was more disappointed or ashamed of himself. Or he had just given up on trying to create a good image. He could explain, but he didn’t want to. Besides, what would he say? I ran upon a couple having sex because I’m enormously careless and oblivious? 

And I got hard just by looking at two naked guys? Sorry, the backside of a naked man and the abdomen of another? 

He couldn’t believe himself!

‘I actually came to check on you,’ Jongin said, his voice slightly cracking. The poor man had lost it. ‘Is everything alright?’

Kyungsoo didn’t want to answer. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to jump off the 32nd floor. 

And the worst? He felt tears brimming his eyes.  
 


	7. Chapter 6

 

Kyungsoo cried when he arrived at home. Baekhyun was not there yet, he was still at work, so he had the apartment all to himself. He didn’t know why he was crying. Jongin was not even being mean for once in his life. He was crying because he was pathetic. That’s what he was. All right, interrupting an important moment like this was not easily excusable, but let’s leave this aside for now. He hoped with all his might he didn’t ruin the entire mood. But the boner though. He still tried to figure out what was so incredibly hot about the particular, non-exposing, almost mute sight.

Kyungsoo knew he was gay, that was not his issue. He was more impressed and surprised by his exaggerated reaction, he was not usually like this. A virgin all right, but not exactly pure. Real life must have a different effect on him then.

Jongin’s part was an interesting one. His tears stopped flowing and he dried them with his sleeve. Jongin noticed Kyungsoo’s boner and figured he would be listening to something through the door. The fact that he quietly leaned in closer actually hinted he wanted to hear too. And when he realised it was nothing, he didn’t pull that smirk of his and laughed at him like he expected him to do, but rather almost dismissed it in confusion. Like he had seen many strange things during his lifetime. He was confused as shit, that’s for sure, but he handled it almost heartwarmingly.

Who would have thought such a cruel man would not take advantage of a situation as perfect as this one?

Ah, Jongin, Jongin, Jongin. He was all that was in Kyungsoo’s head for the last few days.

At first, he was concerned on how he would be. What he looked like. He looked very alright. Almost like a model. On that topic, Kyungsoo was very pleased. But to be honest, a dangerous face like this only fit his interesting personality.

Then, Kyungsoo wanted to make the perfect impression, in which he miserably failed. Twice. He could have given up, but the urge to make up for everything that had happened still swam at the depths of his useless brain.

He remembered how easily Jongin ripped his shirt. He must be strong. He also was very confident to invade personal space like that. He was very warm, both times he approached Kyungsoo, he couldn’t help but notice. The second time though, his scent did not seem so suffocating. He was pretty sure it was the same perfume though.

Chanyeol said that he’s like that only at first. How long would this process take? Is it possible it has changed already? Both of their meetings didn’t seem to satisfy him, only fueled his sarcasm and teasing material. He hoped that tomorrow would be a good day. In which he doesn’t have the urge to jump off the 32nd floor with every step he takes.

 

The next day indeed started as nicely as the first. It was a sunny day, the bus was not late, he had everything he needed, except for a new suit. He wasn’t very sure what type of suit Jongin was looking for. Something classy like Chanyeol’s? Something elegant like Jongin’s? He would ask him today, since he would most probably face him again.

When he entered the hotel he went straight to the locker rooms, just in case he could avoid Jongin. He would feel more than awkward to talk to him after their most recent, humiliating encounter.

Marie was there, as usual, her eyes glued to the computer screen and the mouse clicking furiously. Even so, she looked up and gave one of her sweet smiles to Kyungsoo. He noticed today she was wearing a much longer black dress that covered almost the entirety of her arms, and he grinned at the change.

‘Good morning, Kyungsoo,’ she singsonged.

‘Good morning, Marie,’ he hummed, equally cheerfully as he passed in front of her. It didn’t bother him too much how she was using his first name anymore. He greeted a few well-dressed costumers on his way to the changing rooms with a smile. He felt oddly happy, probably because it was finally sunny after a long while.

The men’s changing room was empty today as well, for the better. Kyungsoo slammed his bag onto the bench and took the uniform out. He was surprised at how comfortable it felt, it didn’t burden him or interrupted the flow of his movements. It was probably because of the material that slid easily on his skin.

He had put on the shirt and was about to slide the pants on, when the door opened with no warning. Kyungsoo jolted and desperately tried to hide his lower body as Jongin barged in, holding something.

‘Good morning, my dearest Soo,’ he said after his sudden entrance, his tone a little too casual compared to what he had actually said.

Kyungsoo held the pants in front of his crotch, since he was wearing some embarrassingly vibrant underwear he almost never had to wear before – of course Jongin had to come the exact instant he was changing and was wearing the silly underwear he rarely even wore.

‘Here,’ Jongin said and extended his arm, handing Kyungsoo a small bag that read Prada on it.

Kyungsoo looked at him in confusion. ‘For you,’ Jongin said and nodded his head once, reassuringly.

Kyungsoo carefully clutched the pants in one hand, hiding his underwear as much as he could, while the other hand slowly accepted the bag, as if it hid a bomb inside of it.

‘What is this?’ Kyungsoo asked, peeking inside. _Prada…?_

‘Open it.’

_You’re kidding me_ , Kyungsoo groaned mentally. He needed both his hands to open this little bag, and that meant sacrificing his privacy yet again. At least he wasn’t hard or something.

He was afraid to touch the bag he was previously touching his relatively dirty pants with. Prada, these were expensive things. And what was that supposed to be, even? “For you”?

Kyungsoo struggled a bit with the sticky tape sealing the bag closed, but he dug his nails under it and swiftly removed it.

Inside there was a white, clean, new shirt. He unfolded it in wonder and then looked back at Jongin who was smiling expectantly.

‘What… is this?’ he asked him.

‘Guess.’

‘It’s a shirt,’ Kyungsoo said, stating the obvious. ‘But why?’

‘Well, I did ruin your shirt didn’t I? And I did say I was going to buy you a new one, right?’ Jongin said as he came a little closer.

‘Is it… a gift?’ Kyungsoo asked, the disbelief obvious by his tone, making Jongin smile widely.

‘It’s a gift, yes.’ Seeing Jongin smile like that was a first for Kyungsoo. It was not one of his smirks, these unnerving grins he wanted to punch off of his face. It was a genuine, toothy smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle slightly, turning them to small crescents.

Kyungsoo’s heart skipped a beat. ‘Th-thank you,’ Kyungsoo stammered. He desperately tried to stop the blush by developing and showing on his cheeks. ‘You… didn’t have to…’

‘It’s all right,’ Jongin interrupted. ‘It didn’t cause me any trouble.’

‘Are you sure? I can pay-’

‘It’s a gift, Kyungsoo,’ Jognin said, and the warmth radiating from his tone made Kyungsoo heat up uncontrollably. He bowed deeply, even though he was aware the sight Jongin was facing was not a pleasant one. Bright yellow boxer briefs? He might as well be wearing cherry patterned panties.

‘Well,’ Jongin said. ‘Tell me if it fits you all right, okay? I’ll see you soon.’

And he left, the trail of his pleasant cologne lingering behind him.

 

Cleaning the 32nd floor suddenly became pleasant today. The sun was setting its golden light through the large windows in the corridors. Everything looked prettier reflecting this light.

The hotel felt fresh as always, and Kyungsoo was still fresh after his first room as well. He wasn’t used to the small workout yet, but at least he was getting the hang of how to use the trolley.

Pleasant smells filled his third room as he sprayed the glass bathroom wall. He chuckled, thinking that he wanted to meet the person who thought a glass wall for a bathroom was a good idea.

On his way to his fourth room, he saw someone familiar, slightly taller than him, with huge feline eyes and a pale complexion.

Kyungsoo recognized him instantly, it was the guy he ran into while he was having his private time with his partner.

The odd thing is that he recongised Kyungsoo as well.

‘Kyungsoo?’ he called with a smile that seemed like it brightened the entire corridor. ‘Isn’t that you?’ Kyungsoo nodded in confusion.

He was not surprised at the fact that he remembered his face, but he never remembered him telling his name. ‘Ah, it’s good to see you! I didn’t know you worked here,’ the man continued as he approached Kyungsoo to give a firm shake to his limp hand.

‘Oh, I- I’m so sorry for the last time,’ Kyungsoo murmured and bowed deeply. ‘I was absent-minded, I hope you can forgive my carelessness…’ His words seemed to confuse the older man.

‘Aren’t you Baekhyun’s friend?’ he asked widening his eyes in slight confusion. Kyungsoo then remembered.

Of course, this was Kim Minseok! He had briefly met him in the club about a week ago, and he remembered Suho telling him he was coming frequently to this hotel. He felt a bit ashamed, since Minseok had remembered him and Kyungsoo didn’t until just now.

‘Kim Minseok?’ he asked using a big smile himself. It was difficult not to when you’re looking at such a brightened face.

‘Yes!’ he confirmed, his enchanting eyes sparkling like a child’s. ‘We met at the club! You really got the job, congratulations!’

‘Ah… thank you, it wasn’t quite as I imagined but this does the trick as well,’ Kyungsoo laughed as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

‘Now that you mention it…’ Minseok giggled. ‘didn’t you major in social services or something?’

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes good-naturedly. ‘Yes.’

‘Oh, what happened?’ Minseok asked playfully, finally letting go of his hand.

‘Boss had other plans, apparently,’ Kyungsoo said, not indulging entirely, since it was quite obvious. Although he was very mad when he was first offered such job, now that he had already worked and saw that it wasn’t all that bad, he was not as angry. Plus, his mood improved immediately when he saw Minseok’s cheerful, childish face.

His parents must have had a hard time scolding him while he had such a face.

‘Ah, that’s our Jongin,’ Minseok laughed heartily. ‘You’re lucky you weren’t his friend while he went through puberty! Nothing went right with him!’

‘I don’t want to imagine,’ Kyungsoo said, laughing a bit along. Jongin was very composed and serious, although the rest of his personality shouldn’t have changed too much since puberty.

‘He’s a good guy deep down,’ Minseok comforted him. ‘I hope you enjoy it here!’

‘It’s still a bit new, but it think I’m getting the hang of it,’ Kyungsoo replied.

‘It was great seeing you, Kyungsoo!’ Minseok said cheerfully and waved. ‘See you around!’

‘See you!’ Kyungsoo said with a smile as he proceeded to the next room.

Is it possible that he had forgotten about what happened? Or maybe he didn’t get a good look at his face. Or he simply didn’t say anything not to kill the mood, which Kyungsoo would really appreciate if it happened like so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might take a while to post the next chapter, please be patient ;)


	8. Chapter 7

 

 

All Kyungsoo was thinking of while he proceeded with his job was Jongin. What was the meaning of all of this? One day he was being mean and disrespectful, the other he was giving gifts? He couldn’t figure him out and he didn’t want to. This was the sort of person who would take advantage of him, actually he already did.

Why doesn’t he just quit the job? He’s clearly being underestimated and he hates his employer’s guts. He thinks because he’s got money that he can rule the world. He’s a heatless bastard who thinks he can make anyone kneel before him. He thinks he’s superior. And because Kyungsoo had seen through his “calm and composed” façade, he’s trying to coax him and give him little expensive gifts. He won’t allow this!

Kyungsoo’s body temperature started to raise along with his anger, as he realized he couldn’t actually quit the job. He was quite literally stuck here. The dirt on the glass bathroom was also stuck. He scrubbed it so intensely he was afraid he would damage the wall for a second. Not that he was very strong but, just to flatter himself.

‘Why the angry face?’ an overly familiar voice came from the half-opened door. Kyungsoo didn’t need to see his face to know it was Jongin.

Kyungsoo considered snapping at him and giving him a taste of the condition he was being in because of his royal ass, but he knew better than that.

‘Do I seem angry to you?’ Kyugsoo asked oddly calmly for his mental state, but he gave Jongin one of his best glares, the ones that made people think he was an asshole and made him feel better at the same time. He looked at Jongin, who was smirking again. He wondered if he were able to see him smiling for real once again, if it was a one-time thing, or if it accidentally slipped out.

‘The way you look at the glass seems like you wholeheartedly wish for it to burn painfully in the deepest pits of hell under Satan’s supervision,’ Jongin said, his expression unchanging. Kyungsoo found the detailed description a bit funny, since he didn’t expect that kind of humour from Jongin, but he of course didn’t show it.

‘Is that so,’ he said instead. He wished Jongin could understand he was thinking the same about him. He wasn’t going to fall for his sudden acts of friendliness, he wasn’t going to open up to him, he knew better than that.

‘Have you ever had worked for cleaning agencies before?’ Jongin asked, entering the room in a slow walk as he inspected the room. His eyes wandered, focusing in front of him, as if he could measure the dust in the air.

‘No, surprisingly,’ Kyungsoo answered ironically.

‘It shows,’ Jongin said with a light shrug, as he continued his inspection.

Kyungsoo stopped scrubbing.

‘I hope that you’re not having complaints, Mr Kim,’ he said very calmly.

Jongin shot him a glance. ‘Oh, so you decided to drop “sir”?’

Kyungsoo blinked a couple of times. He hated how he was so surprised at his rudeness even after all these times he displayed it. He acted like it was the first time he saw someone who could so elegantly piss another off. He had an impressive technique, Kyungsoo had to admit.

Jongin came closer to the bathroom, his footsteps a bit muffled because of the carpet he was stepping on. Kyungsoo didn’t break eye contact when Jongin squatted down next to Kyungsoo.

‘But I liked “sir”,’ Jongin muttered lowly, looking at Kyungsoo with his usual, teasing smirk.

‘Isn’t the change nice sometimes?’ Kyungsoo said flatly, encouraged to stand up for himself after he saw Jongin’s familiar expression. He could play along, he could and he would.

‘Sometimes,’ Jongin murmured, as he leaned a bit closer to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo could faintly smell Jongin’s heavy scent. He remembered how suffocating he thought it was when they first met, and how nice it was now. It was heavy, but it was a nice heavy. It was masculine.

‘I hope you brought some sort of perfume with you,’ Jongin continued, as if he was reading Kyungsoo’s mind. ‘Because I wouldn’t like out guests to smell cleaning powders on you.’

Kyungsoo didn’t answer. He hadn’t brought perfume, no. And Jongin actually had a point, so if he admitted it, he would call him careless or unprepared or that he doesn’t take the job seriously or whatever impossible “self-esteem lowering” reason his brain could come up with. But if he said yes… he wasn’t very sure if he could lie to Jongin. He could literally order him to show him his perfume right now.

That’s why he simply didn’t answer and he continued to scrub the bathroom walls, pretending that he didn’t feel uncomfortable with Jongin’s eyes scanning him from head to toe.

Then Kyungsoo remembered he was supposed to talk about something with Jongin. Not the most important matter for Kyungsoo, but definitely a vital one for Jongin and his _reputation._

‘May I ask you something?’ Kyungsoo started, obviously not waiting for Jongin’s permission but asking just out of kindness. Even so, when he opened his mouth to continue, Joning interrupted him.

‘Only if you call me “sir”,’ he said. He was obviously teasing him, but it made Kyungsoo redden. He wanted to believe it was out of anger, but he wasn’t really angry right now.

‘May I ask you something… sir?’ Kyungsoo retried. He felt extremely embarrassed he let himself be so easily handled.

‘Of course,’ Jongin finally seemed satisfied.

‘What exactly are you having in mind when you invite me to change my suit?’

‘Ah, that,’ Jongin said, as he shifted to a different position, a bit further from Kyungsoo and made himself comfortable. The cleaning spray’s smell replaced Jongin’s sultry one, almost making Kyungsoo wrinkle his nose, unpleased.

‘Don’t worry too much about this,’ Jongin’s answer surprised Kyungsoo. ‘Don’t bring yourself into too much trouble. I know you can’t afford something very expensive, so there’s no need for you to buy from expensive brands.’

Kyungsoo faced Jongin in genuine bafflement. ‘Is that so?’ he almost stuttered.

‘Make sure to buy something presentable and discreet, but well thought of.’

Kyungsoo looked at him with widened, questioning eyes. Why do fancy people always have to be so complex?

‘Ask Chanyeol to help you,’ Jongin said, noticing the wonder in Kyungsoo’s eyes. ‘You’re friends with him, aren’t you?’

Kyungsoo nodded. He didn’t really want to bother Chanyeol anymore, he already owed him a lot and he had no idea how to repay him back.

‘Chanyeol is a nice man,’ Jongin continued, ‘I know you probably feel like you have to repay him, but he’s not like that. He understands.’ It was as if he had read Kyungsoo’s thoughts.

‘I think I can manage on my own if you just recommend me any brand,’ Kyungsoo said.

Jongin paused a bit, as if he was considering something. ‘I’m actually going to buy a new suit myself,’ he said. ‘May I invite you to come with me?’

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened slightly. He wasn’t expecting an invitation for shopping by Jongin. Insecurities took over his mind as he mechanically accepted with an emphasized “of course, thank you”. He wasn’t used to turning invitations down, since he didn’t get too many, so he accepted without second thought, which he hoped didn’t make him seem desperate or anything of the sort, because he was definitely not.

Jongin smiled. It was another one of these smiles that made Kyungsoo feel like he was melting, and he was instantly disgusted with himself.

‘I’m happy that you accepted so gladly,’ Jongin said and stood up from his lowered position. ‘Would you like to exchange numbers so that we can sort everything out later?’

That was another thing Kyungsoo accepted without thinking. How natural was it of a boss to have his employee’s personal phone number as if they were friends? Even so, he had already started reciting his number while Jongin typed on his phone.

‘That’s great,’ he said and put the phone away. Kyungsoo continued where he had left off, indicating to Jongin that he wanted him to leave.

‘Thank you,’ Jongin said before exiting the room, leaving Kyungsoo frowning and replaying what just happened a few minutes ago.

It happened really fast, but he had exchanged numbers with his boss and arranged a shopping day with the man he despised.

 

 

 


	9. -DISCLAIMER-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who is waiting for my updates, please read ;)

Hey kids, this is Meansock. I'll try to keep this brief.

First of all, I'd like to apologise for being such a lazy ass and not updating for like three months, there is no excuse. I made a draft the other day, but I somehow managed to lose it?? Like ?? I'm still pretty new here and figuring out how everything works, but  even so, _great_ job fam, cheers.

Now that the summer holidays are finally here, I assure you I will update more often and I will attempt to upload that next goddamn chapter in the next three days (wish me luck).

Last but not least I want to thank you for all these comments. Like, seriously they made my day and motivated me, especially the guys who were supportive since the first chapter (you know who you are). I read each comment and take your suggestions in consideration every time.

 

 

With that being said, it's time for some cheap-ass "special" supposedly provided to you by Kyungsoo, in hopes of entertaining you while you wait and hopefully accepting my apologies oh my gOd.

 

**The Hotel**

**[ ](https://www.google.be/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiz6eSlvJ_cAhVQZVAKHT-bAwoQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.tripadvisor.in%2FLocationPhotoDirectLink-g297588-d2420284-i193690739-Novotel_Vishakhapatnam_Varun_Beach-Visakhapatnam_Visakhapatnam_District_.html&psig=AOvVaw0KADxVy-Lq5rWVttn5OEdz&ust=1531687826379341) **

A posh, expensive-ass hotel in Gangnam with the worst name _ever_. It's funny how Jongin is afraid that I'll 'destroy the hotel's reputation and name'. Whatever destruction it will go through, it will lead to a better name, that's for sure.

Honestly, I'm not surprised Jongin came up with the name. It's as creative as it can get.

Notes: Someone fix the bathroom walls!

Notes (2): Also, 6,000₩/1hr?? Is he a lunatic?? I would donate to the charity instead of paying janitors if I didn't know what to do with my money...

_Meansock: You have no idea how forward I was looking to inserting a picture I took with @goldentrashcan, but I couldn't figure out how. Instead I put a picture that gave me similar vibes to the"original" The Hotel. (even though this hotel is 2045 times bigger)_

 

**Byun Baekhyun**

**[ ](https://www.google.be/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjQjLWQuZ_cAhVI16QKHXsqCI4QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com.au%2Fpin%2F691021136547832011%2F&psig=AOvVaw1O42hggUZ7T4fcRRKu-FP6&ust=1531683032095143) **

~~a puppy on steroids~~

I met him in college and we've been roommates ever since. I'm afraid he'll abandon me to go live with Chanyeol. In all honesty, he's already doing it, but he thinks I don't notice.

\- Positive

\- Energetic

\- Adorable

\- Lots of cringy aegyo many people like for some reason

\- Easily offended

\- Stubborn

He was in a relationship with some girl when he was twelve or something, you can understand the legitimacy of their feelings. I think he's a bit more serious about it with Chanyeol. I think.

~~Notes: he needs some milk-~~

_Meansock: Please support his new streetwear brand "privé" by BBH ;)_

 

**Park Chanyeol**

**[ ](https://www.google.be/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjng72DuZ_cAhUlsaQKHbz7C8oQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F400679698091082022%2F&psig=AOvVaw3wwIDGWiGMfs85UmQh5rKg&ust=1531687042917646) **

An actual saint. I don't know too much about him, but the only negative thing I can say is that he looks hella intimidating sometimes and makes me lose my shit. Otherwise, he's very responsible and mature. He's kindhearted and a literal sweetheart.

I'm glad Baek found someone as nice and was able to keep him for so long. I hope they remain happy together.

Notes: Can you give me some of your height please...? It's hard to be so tall, right...?

 

**Marie**

At first I thought she was alright. She had a pretty face and she talked to Chanyeol nicely. Then, when I took the job for the first time, she went a little bitchy on me. But now she's nice again, or maybe I'm used to her.

I don't know what her original hair colour is, but I bet it suits her better than this blindingly bright blonde.

Notes: I've had this question for quite some time but. What is her surname?? I feel odd by just calling her Marie.

 

**Kim Minseok**

[ ](https://www.google.be/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiIz-azxJ_cAhUIalAKHc2eCFsQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.ie%2Fpin%2F860750547505743634%2F&psig=AOvVaw1I52nZ1puhFMR67j_14kMM&ust=1531690039706005)

Some guy I met at the club, Chanyeol's friend. He also happened to stay at The Hotel, crazy coincidence amirite-

I ran into him having sex with his boyfriend and oh my _God_ was that terrible. I still don't really forgive myself for that, but he seemingly does.

We talked a little and he seemed like the sweetest person. I like his face, it's unique. So childish and cute, but also has a sharpness to it. I hope we can become better friends in the future.

Notes: I don't really want to wash their sheets, though...

Notes (2): But why do I feel like he used to have dark hair??

 

**Kim Jongin**

**[ ](https://www.google.be/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjp39SgsZ_cAhVBPFAKHXKVADgQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.co.uk%2Fpin%2F394557617345235074%2F&psig=AOvVaw1LHYRDh2ykEZjiFW3U_5f6&ust=1531684956650339) **

UGH.

Notes: How did he get so rich? Was he born with it or? I'm just saying, he would gain a whole lot of my respect if he earned it by himself.

Notes (2): Was he the one to hire Marie? With what criteria? I suppose he's realized his mistake by now.

Notes (3): I wonder if any of his ancestors were poorly paid cleaners who struggled to make a living. Would explain a lot.

Notes (4): Please tell me that he's had plastic surgery. If his face is natural, I'll go erase my existence from earth real quick, brb-

Notes (5); What did he major in? Business? What do you major in to become a CEO??

Notes (6): Dumb question: do hotel owners live in their hotels?

Notes (7): What TV series do rich CEOs watch? House of Cards? It may seem like a fancy show, but it's quite boring if you ask me.

Notes (8): I saw a meme the other day, listen: there was a picture of a very sharp jawline (could have been Jongin's lmao) and a picture of a finger with a cut running across its tip next to it and the caption read "what happens when you touch this person's jawline" ahahaha...

It's really not funny when you explain it, is it...

Notes (9) Imagine if Jongin's parents called him using pet names. Jongie? Ginnie? Gigi? Jongjong? Jongie-cakes? pFFFF-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who updated
> 
>  
> 
> finally-

Baekhyun was excited for nothing, Kyungsoo thought. The small man was sitting on Kyungsoo’s bed, legs crossed and a huge, boxy grin on his lips.

It was quite literally four entire hours before his meet-up with Jongin and Baekhyun had gotten so excited to help him pick an outfit.

Kyungsoo started regretting his decision of letting Baekhyun know he would leave as Baekhyun scrunched his little nose and told Kyungsoo to change his shirt. Kyungsoo had originally planned to just take a shower and pick some random clothes and go, that’s what usually happened anyway. But since Baekhyun was still in a lovey-dovey mood, he thought everyone was a couple and wanted to help them with their “relationship” like the “pro” he was – with two relationships of experience.

Damn you, Chanyeol.

‘The colours don’t match,’ Baekhyun replied to Kyungsoo’s desperate “why change my shirt again?”.

Kyungsoo stared at him in disbelief. Colours? Where? All he owned was grey, white and black.

‘Are you serious, Baek.’

‘Come on!’ his roommate whined, using his puppy eyes. At first it was difficult to resist the look of a kicked puppy, but Kyungsoo knew better after so long.

‘If you’re so excited why don’t _you_ go?’ Kyungsoo cried, feeling vexed. He didn’t like Jongin and the idea of spending time with him didn’t sound nearly as appealing as it had a few days ago. He would probably judge him or make some comment or use this _terrible_ smirk of his or mock him or the worst; humiliate him again.

Baekhyun saw the worry on Kyungsoo’s face. He brushed some strands of hair that fell into his eyes away and smiled reassuringly. ‘Sorry, Soo, I just got a little excited. You never go out, you know?’

Kyungsoo let out a puff of air and looked at himself in the mirror as he sat down heavily on his bed.

He didn’t look nearly as cute as Baekhyun, he didn’t have a feature that complimented him. Him and his bald head.

Okay, being perfectly honest, shaving his hair was not a bad idea at all, it was the most practical thing he’s ever done in his life. But regarding appearance, he envied his friends’ fluffy hair sometimes.

_It just made him look more like a grumpy penguin._

‘Are you nervous?’ Baekhyun asked in a teasing tone, after he noticed Kyungsoo staring at his face in the mirror.

‘No,’ he answered flatly and averted his eyes to look at Baekhyun. ‘Can you stop. Please.’

Baekhyun sighed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned his back on the wall. ‘Fine.’

‘I’m going to take a shower now, okay?’

Baekhyun just nodded, not looking at him. He was stubborn. He really was.

‘Just-okay, you know what?’

Baekhyun looked up at his pissed roommate with a tiny smile. Kyungsoo was like that, he didn’t want to be in bad terms with anyone, even if it was as unimportant and small as this.

‘You have once chance to pick me some clothes while I take a shower, and when I finish I’ll wear them.’

Baekhyun’s eyes lit up and he smiled, admitting the fairness.

‘Okay?’

‘Okay.’

 

 

When Kyungsoo got out of the bathroom in his underwear, he liked what he saw sprawled on the bed. A simple, stylish outfit, consisting of black tight jeans, a white dress shirt and dress shoes, and that grey overcoat he had worn on his - successful - first encounter with Jongin.

‘Did you carefully pick the colours?’ Kyungsoo teased as he took a few steps closer to the bed.

‘Yes.’

‘Thanks Baek, that looks great,’ Kyungsoo said with a sincere smile.

Baekhyun hopped off the bed and gave Kyungsoo’s arm a brief squeeze. ‘Good luck!’ he said happily, almost sounding like a child. He almost skipped out of Kyungsoo’s room and finally left him in his privacy.

I swear, this boy is happier for me than I’ve ever been in my life for myself, Kyungsoo thought with a snort.

Sliding the tight jeans on was much more difficult than what he was used to, this satin-like material his uniform was made of at work. His shirt was comfortable though, although he struggled to tuck it in the jeans.

Wow. It’s been a long time he wore something different than his uniform and pyjamas and a low-quality suit. It was difficult to imagine this was almost what he would usually wear on a day out.

Baekhyun hadn’t picked out socks for him, _obviously_ , so Kyungsoo decided to choose the ones that you can’t really see, even though the leather against his usually sweaty feet was a disgusting feeling. Plus, he was afraid his bare feet would go _splooch splooch_ whenever he took a step and he was not planning on losing his confidence again.

He checked himself in the mirror again, decided he looked alright, and didn’t forget to grab his wallet and keys and stuff them in his pocket. Normally Baekhyun would be at home by the time he returns, it was a Saturday after all, but he took the keys with him just in case he ran off to Chanyeol without warning again.

Kyungsoo closed the apartment’s door behind him and went down the stairs quickly. He had plenty of time yet, but he wanted to be at least five minutes early, to give a good impression.

Again with the good impressions, Kyungsoo chided himself. It can’t get worse than it is, so chill.

They were meeting up outside the hotel, so Kyungsoo mounted the bus as usual. He didn’t see the faces he usually recognized in his days at work, there would be an art student or something of the sort, a couple of men in suits, a rather old lady – he wasn’t very sure if she still worked.

His stomach clenched when he arrived at the hotel’s entrance and he saw Jongin being already there. He checked his watch worryingly, but saw he was actually almost ten minutes earlier. Just when had Jongin planned on arriving? He didn’t feel bad for himself for arriving later though, it was still _early._

Jongin was dressed in a similar way as Kyungsoo, just slightly more formal. For once Kyungsoo was glad he didn’t underdress.

Jongin only noticed him when Kyungsoo was standing right next to him and was about to cough to attract his attention.

Jongin was talking to someone over the phone, but as soon as he noticed the shorter man, he pressed a button and shoved the phone in his pocket with a small smile.

Did he literally just hang up on the person without warning? Kyungsoo didn’t know if he should feel honoured or disgused by the action. He was feeling… pretty unfazed, actually.

‘Hello Kyungsoo,’ he said.

Kyungsoo bowed slightly and forced a large smile. ‘Hello, Mr Kim. I hope I’m not too late.’

‘No, I admit I came ahead of time,’ Jongin said and he started walking across the pavement. Kyungsoo followed, making sure to keep walking next to him. ‘I was planning today’s schedule, to be exact.’

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. ‘Is that so?’

‘I realized we should go to Prada, since you seemed to enjoy your previous gift. Unless you have other ideas.’

Kyungsoo actually had other ideas, he was hoping for something cheaper, but he realized that Prada is still better than Gucci. Besides, he just knew that his opinions wouldn’t matter.

 

He didn’t know they have such huge boxes to go with shoes. And he didn’t know they were so careful with measurement when it came to suits. They were done in three whole hours from the shop, just for a suit and some fancy shoes he chose in the first two minutes.

Kyungsoo was about to pay for his new items, Jongin beat him to it with a charming smile. ‘Think of this as an apology,’ he said warmly.

They went out of the store and Kyungsoo wondered if he had lost his hearing.

‘Excuse me?’

‘You’re excused.’

‘What did you say?’

‘Me?’

‘Yes, you.’

‘When?’

‘Just now.’

‘I didn’t say anything.’

‘Okay, not _just_ now, but you know what I mean.’

‘You’ll have to elaborate, Soo.’

‘Can you please stop calling me that,’ Kyungsoo breathed.

‘Not unless you start calling me “sir” again,’ Jongin said with a smirk.

‘May I ask… why you’re so obsessed?’

‘Nobody’s called me that before, and I sort of like it.’

Kyungsoo spared him a weirded-out glance but decided not to comment on his boss’s preferences.

Jongin was acting weird from the beginning of their day. He was being a little too kind and considerate, he even _apologized_ , which was something Kyungsoo thought would only happen in his dreams. He payed an expensive amount, even offered to treat him to some coffee, to which Kyungsoo kindly denied, saying he had plans for the day.

Jongin was _looking_ at him sometimes. Not the usual, judgmental stare he gave him the first weeks of his job. Not the cocky, usual, Jongin-like looks. Not the ones that slowly became familiar.

These looks were new. And they were weird. He would smile a lot, sometimes even exposing his perfect teeth. His voice was not harsh anymore, and the things he said were much warmer and kind, almost comforting sometimes. And his body would relax around him. He would get comfortable, invading Kyungsoo’s personal space (well, that wasn’t too new) and giving him occasional pats on the back and shoulder.

_I’m confused_.

Was this part of his scheme?

_Come on Kyungsoo, what scheme? He might be evil but we’re not in some movie._

_Then why is he acting like that?_

_I don’t know, he’s probably used to you. Don’t you remember what Chanyeol said? He accepts people gradually._

_Yeah, he would never accept me. I messed up each time I met him. Honestly I still do._

_Maybe he’s fine with it._

_He even told me that my cleaning was shit! To my face! Straight!_

_He’s being honest, admit it._

_Too brutally honest._

_It’s just who he is!_

‘Kyungsoo?’ Jongin was waving a hand in front of his face slowly.

Kyungsoo almost jumped and turned to face the taller man. ‘Sorry, I was lost in thought.’

‘I figured this much. I was meaning to ask you if you would like a ride home.’

‘A ride… home?’ Kyungsoo repeated, caught off-guard.

‘Yes. I can call my driver and I assure you, you will be there faster than the bus.’

Kyungsoo wanted to accept. Of course it would take longer with the bus. And he sort of hoped to sit in a cozy space. In the bus, he would probably leave the seats empty for elderly people. He was tired after all, and he just wanted to go home and eat.

‘I’d like that,’ he finally said.

‘That’s great. He will be there in three minutes,’ Jongin flashed a smile. ‘He’s not usually this late, I hope there’s not too much traffic.’

‘Three minutes is late?’ Kyungsoo scoffed. ‘Aren’t you being too hard on him?’

‘Not at all. It’s his job after all,’ Jongin said calmly and glanced at his large watch.

‘What’s with all the generosity today, anyway?’ Kyungsoo asked, hating himself for not being able to hide a large smile.

‘I don’t know what you mean,’ Jongin replied and looked ahead.


	11. Chapter 9

‘Jongin! Harder!’

 

Shameful moans were spilling uncontrollably from Kyungsoo’s mouth. The feeling of being so full was driving him insane. He was coated in sweat, so was Jongin above him, droplets forming and emphasizing on his abs with its gloss.

 

The air smelled of heavy cologne, a familiar scent he grew to identify as “shit, Jongin’s here”.

 

As Jongin picked up the speed of his thrusts, Kyungsoo felt the familiar tug in his stomach. Jongin was pounding into him so powerfully he almost hit his head on the bedframe.

 

‘I’m close!’ Kyungsoo breathed, unable to catch his breath. Jongin’s satisfied grunt was accompanied with a familiar smirk. He never abandons his cockiness, does he.

 

Kyungsoo finds this so hot.

 

‘I’m-’

 

Kyungsoo gasped with an almost comical intensity as he sat up on his bed, short of breath.

 

_A dream?_

He was in his room, alright. And alone.

 

He took a moment to catch his breath. His little soft night light allowed him to see a large spot of sweat on his bedsheets, and noticed he was almost dripping with it. He knew it wasn’t the best idea, but he decided to wipe his face with the thin tousled sheet that covered his lower body.

 

Amongst many others, he had also popped an erection, a harsh reminder of his… dream.

 

_Nightmare, you mean._

 

Sorry for the word, but what the _actual fuck._

 

Kyungsoo carefully and lazily got out of bed, the breeze entering from his window pleasantly cooling his skin down. It was still the middle of the night. He didn’t know exactly the time, but the night was as dark as his newest suit. He didn’t worry about waking Baekhyun up, since he was always sleeping with his door closed, but still opened the bathroom door carefully, because it creaked sometimes.

 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes before opening the lights, they were very harsh and he had sensitive eyes. Even behind his eyelids he had to wait until they sort of got used to it before opening them.

 

He was at a bit of a loss.

 

He was facing the mirror – his entire face shining with sweat, his large t-shirt probably had a huge blob of it at the back. And his underwear tried to pathetically hide his hardness.

 

But something else was bothering Kyungsoo.

 

_Have I gained weight?_

 

His face seemed a little fuller. That’s a bad sign; when your face swells it means that you’ve gained at least 2 kg. But his body didn’t seem too different. I mean, not much you can tell wearing an oversized shirt, and his underwear was admittedly a little small in the first place. He had literally _just_ bought a suit _exactly_ his size. And he didn’t plan on not showing up in it when he went to work.

 

Wait, was today Sunday or Monday?

 

Shopping was Saturday, so it must be Sunday, Kyungsoo thought as he took of his little clothing, about to take a shower. One thing he hated himself about the most, was how much he was _stinking_ even with the slightest bit of sweat. The view in the mirror reminded him of the second thing he hates about himself: he was indeed – that’s how kids these days say it – “ _thick_ ”.

 

He had this body type in which no matter how much weight you lose, you just _can’t_ get any slimmer in certain areas. And the truth was that he was quite chubby when he was younger and losing weight was a nightmare.

 

Nightmare.

 

He turned the shower on and freezing water soaked his head first, then the rest of his body, almost giving him a heart attack. Even if he was sweaty, he preferred the water to be steamy, unlike Baekhyun who used the water to its maximum coldest.

 

He reluctantly slid down the bathroom wall as the water turned warmer, eyeing “little Kyungsoo” (A/N: gosh, the cringe). He had many questions.

 

First of all, _what_ ; he rarely had dreams like these and one of these rarities must include his boss, the person he despised the most currently, the person who tried to act all nice lately for God knows why.

 

Second of all, _how_ ; to say that Kyungsoo didn’t admire Jongin’s appearance would be a lie, he admitted that to himself numerous times. But he never had these sort of thoughts. He was sexually inactive and to be perfectly honest he wasn’t too interested in having any interactions at the moment (the most intense interaction he’s ever had was a sloppy make-out session with some random person two years ago). Unless his brain tried to convince him to step up his game, he didn’t really see any other reason for the dream.

 

Third of all, _why;_ why _Jongin_. This bothered him the most. Is it because it’s the person he sees the most nowadays? He sees Baekhyun a lot too, though, why didn’t he dream of—

Ew, no. _Ew no._

 

Kyungsoo frowned as he sadly realized that he was indeed spending most of his time with Jongin. What a life.

 

He decided that just letting it pass as a brain malfunction/going insane/he had a while to go to the doctor was the best idea and the second best idea was to take care of himself before he wakes Baekhyun up.

 

It was weird, though. He was enjoying it so much. He was always a little afraid of the idea of sex between guys – somebody must bottom, and that must be hurting worse than a bitch. Maybe that’s part of the reason why he didn’t take things to the next step.

 

_Are you literally calling yourself a bottom, Kyungsoo what the fuck._

 

 

 

He didn’t know why he thought fingering himself would be a good idea. It takes way longer, it hurt like hell and he was wasting water.

 

Kyungsoo soon learnt that the fingering business without lube was a train wreck. Having gained a position that made him feel uncomfortable even though no one was watching, one arm supporting him against the wall, his forehead lightly pressed against the wet tiles and the other slowly easing a second finger in. He didn’t dare to look at himself, any part of himself, so he preferred the wall.

 

Inside was weird, it was soft and warm and very wet. From the water, of course, you dirty minded fucks.

 

It was also unpleasant.

 

His stomach felt as heavy as a stone, a lump formed in his throat, like somebody was chocking him internally. He felt sweaty again, but he couldn’t tell the droplets of sweat from the water. He opened his tightly closed eyes and slowly looked down at his flushed body.

 

Surprised to find that his erection was gone.

 

He immediately removed his fingers and washed them for an unnecessarily long time. The situation was so unattractive even his body was telling him to stop. In porn, they all seemed to enjoy, but he guessed that this was a different reality. Besides, some of them were professionals.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was very crappy, wasn't it lmao sorry 
> 
> I promise the actual smut will be better (this one was meant to be shit lolol)
> 
> Also, a little warning for the ones who are a little sensitive/dislike it, when the chapters are titled "The Hoetel", expect some smut ;)


	12. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the patience, I hope you enjoy this one ;)

Shit, Jongin’s here.

 

The usual cologne.

 

He hadn’t even changed into his working uniform yet. He had just stepped in the lobby and exchanged greetings with Marie. Finding himself back at work after his previous night felt weird – he had associated his workspace with his boss, and had associated his boss with… other things.

 

‘Did you gain weight?’ Jongin said, while he was still approaching him from behind. Kyungsoo didn’t need to see him to understand it was him, what other proof do you need besides his voice, his smell and the sudden change in the room’s mood (it was actually so intense he could swear the temperature changed; colder, hotter, he couldn’t tell. Probably because the temperature wasn’t changing after all.)?

 

Kyungsoo turned to face him in a swift move. ‘Good morning, Mr Kim,’ he said with a forced smile, but Jongin ignored him of course.

 

‘Your suit seems a little off. It doesn’t fit you that well,’ he continued, a frown forming on his face.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t look at him without feeling a little sick at the stomach. This was the man he saw entirely undressed in his dreams. He couldn’t bring himself looking up to his eyes without remembering how he looked like, face twisted in pleasure. In his dreams.

 

‘Mr Do!’ Jongin said loudly, snapping Kyungsoo out of his trance suddenly.

 

‘Yes!’

 

‘I’m talking to you,’ he said in a very calm tone.

 

‘Um, yes, yes… uh… sorry.  I-I didn’t… gain any.’ An incoherent mess once again.

 

Jongin cocked an eyebrow. ‘Well, that’s improvement. You actually heard the question.’

 

Kyungsoo didn’t know if he expected a reaction to follow his statement. But he usually didn’t, so he just blankly started through Jongin.

 

‘Are you alright?’

 

The tone of genuine concern was a first for Jongin. Kyungsoo had never heard it before. It was almost… cute.

 

Kyungsoo excused his behavior with a deep bow. He didn’t give another chance to his voice. His actions were enough.

 

‘Yes, you gained some…’ Jongin said skeptically. ‘Please lose it soon. You know that buying such a suit bares its responsibilities. Actually, not gaining weight is the only thing you’re supposed to look out for but apparently that’s too much of a task.’

 

Kyungsoo felt the familiar heat of anger raise inside him.

 

‘I wonder if you started eating more now that you have a better salary. Should I start making modifications? Maybe reduce it? What do you think?’

 

‘What _exactly_ does my weight have to do with this job,’ Kyungsoo said lowly. Good old usual Jongin. He was sort of relieved this sadist came back, but on the other hand… why was he happy he got frustrated? Jongin could be a sadist, but Kyungsoo wasn’t a masochist. ‘Will I “ruin the hotel’s reputation” by that? Will I let the guests that don’t even _see me_ down? Will they get disgusted by my terrible condition? You see the janitors’ uniform is _so_ tight,’ Kyungsoo said, voice shaking. He was practically fuming with anger. ‘I don’t know why I gained weight, alright? Everyone has their days. But I can still move just fine, walk just fine, tiptoe just fine, bend down just fine, balance myself just fine, jump just fine, or do you need proof of that?’

 

Jongin was smiling. He was _smiling. At Kyungsoo’s genuine anger._

‘Hm. Now that I think about it, I could make the uniforms a little tighter.’

 

When Kyungsoo shot him a stare that would make anyone apologise even if they weren’t in the wrong, Jongin said ‘Blame yourself for giving me the idea,’ and turned around nonchalantly.

 

Kyungsoo followed him with his eyes, watched him as he went in the golden-framed lift until the doors blocked his vision.

 

 

 

 

 

He was surprised the damn glass didn’t break.

 

He started pitying the bathroom walls. He released all of his furstrations on it, as he scrubbed the stains. Well, it was a feature he hated, he couldn’t beat up the table, the table was one of his favourite items in the room. Y’know?

 

Well, he needed a punchbag of some sorts. He had too many frustrations piled up lately.

 

The only reason he was still working here was because it pleased Baekhyun. Baekhyun was happy at least. He dropped one of his part-time jobs, he had more time for himself and more time to relax. You could see the extra hours of sleep reflecting on his face. Better skin, no wrinkles, sparkly eyes, even his hair looked brighter. And he didn’t have to pay the rent all the time, for once.

 

Kyungsoo was sure he couldn’t find a job so easily, with a better salary. He couldn’t help but feel like his skills were going at waste. Of course, nothing wrong with cleaners, he actually realized it was an entire process and skill on its own, but he was more of an intellectual strength rather than physical.

 

No wonder he was shit at this job.

 

And then, as if he didn’t have any troubles to begin with, things with his boss became… different.

 

At first it was just hate. Plain old hate. He would go at work, curse him mentally and pretend as if he was practicing his battle moves while he cleaned, you know, just in case he felt the urge to kick him where it hurt the most (the eye?). He would endure whatever the hell he came up with and whatever the hell he told him, knowing it was just a terrible sense of a joke.

 

But after that, things became awkward and Jongin didn’t even know why. Truth be told, he was actually acting sort of sexually from the start, or was it all in Kyungsoo’s head? He was losing it, I swear. I mean, _why would he_?

 

Every time he came across him, he felt uneasy and guilty. He was not in control of his subconscious (if that’s where dreams come from), but he still felt a little disgusting. And whenever he got reminded of Jongin from things he saw on a daily basis, he would feel anger paint his cheeks. But right now, it was something else causing the flushing.

 

He heard harsh footsteps echoing almost beautifully, if that can even happen, on the marble, and Kyungsoo tensed up, knowing it was Jongin.

 

Why was this person on checking on him? Weren’t there another ton of janitors to look for? Tough luck!

 

‘Mr Do,’ he heard the familiar voice, but got confused at the formality. ‘Do you have a moment?’

 

Kyungsoo turned around and took a few hurried steps out of the bathroom, to find his boss, leaning on the doorframe of the room as always. ‘I’d like to talk to you.’

 


	13. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is exceptionally boring but like which one isn't

‘What is it, Mr Kim?’ Kyungsoo asked, taking the latex gloves off his hands to be more presentable.

 

‘Is there something you want to tell me?’ he asked. His voice sounded emotionless, but his deep brown eyes and his slightly knitted eyebrows said otherwise.

 

Kyungsoo started shaking his head slowly. ‘No.’

 

_Yes._

‘Are you sure?’ Jongin asked, in an almost inquisitive manner.

 

_No._

‘Yes, why? If this is about earlier, I apologise; I’m just a little tired, I hope I didn’t upset-’

 

‘There is a tension between us.’

 

Kyungsoo almost chocked on his own spit. A thousand alarms sounded in his head, what did he even mean? What _sort of tension_? Kyungsoo knew about no tension, nothing at all! Everything is normal!

 

The panic must have shown on his face, because Jongin chuckled. ‘Calm down,’ he said.

 

‘I- um, I don’t…’

 

Jongin rolled his eyes playfully and pushed himself off the doorframe to stand upright in front of Kyungsoo. With his arms crossed, he gave a small, almost hostile smile.

 

‘Don’t worry,’ he started, ‘I may be wrong, but there is a different… feeling when I interact with other workers than you. Back then I thought you were just unsure and shy, but now you’re obviously not shy-’

 

Kyungsoo looked down, proving Jongin wrong by blushing in embarrassment.

 

‘and you’ve gotten used to the job too, so I wonder if this has to do with me.’

 

Kyungsoo took an inaudible breath. ‘…no.’

 

‘Don’t think I don’t know that many people dislike me, but I can’t help it, it just who I am. So if you also dislike me, you can tell me. I’ll stop interacting with you if you want.’

 

Kyungsoo raised his large eyes to look at Jongin, but didn’t dare to look him in the eyes. What had gotten into him?

 

‘I was just bothering you all this time because you seemed to have a different air. You seem like a person who is sure about himself. And I enjoyed our chats. I was hoping that we could be on better terms, but I seemed to have misunderstood you, I thought you enjoyed my presence.’

 

Kyungsoo’s breath picked up its pace. There were many things he wanted to tell Jongin but he couldn’t. He hoped he could open his mind to someone else than Baekhyun, because Baekhyun wasn’t really helping with the situation. The correct thing to do is to talk face-to-face with the person who was troubling him for that past few months. But what could he say?

 

‘I just felt like we have the potential to have a friendlier connection, other than the boss/employee relationship,’ Jongin said, and then went silent, waiting for some sort of reaction from the small man.

 

‘Um.’

 

Jongin frowned. ‘Yes?’

 

‘Uh…’

 

‘Are you alright?’ Jongin asked, and bent down a little to try and get a glimpse of Kyungsoo’s lowered face.

 

‘I feel like… since you are my boss… we shouldn’t, like…’ Kyungsoo took a breath to steady himself. ‘be friends.’

 

Jongin nodded understandingly. ‘I see.’

 

‘Although.’ Kyungsoo concentrated, trying to figure out how to continue. ‘I don’t mind…’ his voice trailed off. He didn’t know anymore.

 

‘Are you sure you’re alright? You look a little flushed,’ Jongin asked, voicing his concern.

 

‘There just have been so many things that happened which… make me a little uncomfortable around you,’ he finally blurted out.

 

Jongin raised his eyebrows in surprise. ‘Like what, for example?’

 

‘Um…’ Kyungsoo didn’t even want to think of them. Plus, half of them were because of Jongin, how can he play dumb like that? ‘In the changing rooms and… that _room_ , and the “Jongin” thing,’ Kyungsoo’s voice cracked. He felt his face heat up with all the embarrassing events he was recalling. His time here really was a disaster, wasn’t it. ‘And… other thing happened recently and I just… I’m sorry…’

 

Kyungsoo didn’t dare to look at Jongin, only lowered his eyes so that he looked at his feet. But something like compassion had taken over Jongin’s sharp features. ‘I should apologise,’ he said softly. ‘I didn’t realise it bothered you so much. You should have told me earlier.’

 

_You know you made me cry, you bastard,_ Kyungsoo thought, but it was a weak statement, no rage behind it whatsoever.

 

‘I thought my actions were enough…’ Kyungsoo murmured, barely any volume in his voice.

 

He saw Jongin’s well-polished shoes taking a few steps closer, and he tensed. His large hands took Kyungsoo’s pale ones and squeezed them once. ‘I’m very sorry,’ he said lowly.

 

‘It’s my fault as well,’ Kyungsoo stammered, enjoying the warmth of Jongin’s hands. His hands had gone cold after dipping them into various freezing cleaning products, and the sudden heat was very much appreciated.

 

‘Your hands are trembling,’ Jongin murmured so quietly he accidentally purred.

 

‘They often are.’

 

‘Are you sure you don’t want a break?’

 

‘I could use one,’ Kyungsoo dared to say. He wasn’t sure if Jongin was joking or not, but given the current mood, he figured his words were sincere.

 

‘Would you like a coffee or anything of the sort?’

 

Kyungsoo nodded slowly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A minutes few minutes later, they were at the lobby’s lounge area, sitting comfortably at the velvet armchairs, opposite each other. Kyungsoo had ordered a Frappuccino he was now sipping slowly, and Jongin only ordered to make him some company, but he wouldn’t admit to it.

 

Kyungsoo appreciated it anyway.

 

There was an indoor and outdoor lounge, but the weather wasn’t convenient, and besides the lighting was low and pleasant inside. The decoration was exceptional as well.

 

‘I do remember what you’re talking about after you reminded me,’ Jongin said quietly. ‘But I’d like you to know I wasn’t bothered by them at the least.’

 

Kyungsoo eyed him and sipped some more.

 

‘It’s just something unfortunate. It happens to the best of us, you shouldn’t worry.’

 

‘But it made me feel really bad. And stressed out.’

 

Jongin chuckled. ‘I appreciate that you take your reputation here seriously. But you shouldn’t push yourself too much. I may have made it sound very important, but you weren’t even interested in the position I assigned you at. For someone with no experience in cleaning, you do well.’

 

Kyungsoo remained silent.

 

‘I can’t help but wonder though,’ Jongin continued. ‘You said there were other events that made you uncomfortable? Recent ones, I believe?’

 

It was a miracle Kyungsoo wasn’t drinking anything, because he would have chocked and died. For sure.

 

Why did he let his stupid mouth say that? Now what?

 

‘Um, it’s something a little more um… personal.’

 

‘Oh, things outside of the job?’

 

‘Not entirely…’

 

Jongin waited patiently for Kyungsoo to continue.

 

‘It has to do more with… somebody… here.’

 

 


	14. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas present y'all
> 
> This chapter is kinda short and more comical, I mean I decided to kind of drop the angst cause I'm not good at writing it lol btw sorry for taking forever to upload t h i s but life's sorta kept me busy since the beginning of the school year
> 
> This fic will be ending soon I mean I've been writing it for a good year and I'm pretty sure y'all are bored of it anyways
> 
> I have a fresh concept in my mind (it's kaisoo again dw) so once I finish with this, we'll have another long-ish fic yay but I promise it's more fun (and I'm more experienced too (this was my first fic ever wow)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and a wonderful time, best wishes ;)

Jongin cocked an eyebrow. ‘I get the feeling you’re not meeting too many people here.’

 

‘I’m not,’ Kyungsoo admitted in a low tone. ‘It’s um…’

 

‘Is it about Marie? I always thought she was a bit straightforward,’ Jongin said. There was a certainty in his eyes that almost made Kyungsoo laugh out loud. He was dead wrong.

 

‘I mean… Marie bothered me at first, but,’ Kyungsoo said. Should he just lie and say it’s about her? That wouldn’t be too great of an idea though, he’d hate to put her through any trouble. Especially since he started liking her, too. ‘not anymore, not really.’

 

‘Any of our regulars?’

_It’s about you, you dumb fuck._

‘Not at all.’ Kyungsoo cocked his head to the side lightly. ‘Why are you suddenly interested?’ he asked with a grin.

 

‘You’re from the very few people I like in this damn place, so I’d hate to see anything making you uncomfortable. Or losing your interest in the job because of someone,’ he replied.

 

Kyungsoo lifted his eyebrows. He honestly expected a “none of your business” or a “no reason” as an answer. This seemed genuine and unfiltered.

 

‘Well, I hope it’s okay to say this and I won’t be fired because of it, but… it’s mostly about you, sir.’

 

Jongin’s expression was priceless. How could he not know it was about him after all? He was painfully oblivious, so much that it was funny. ‘Oh?’

 

Kyungsoo almost snorted.

 

‘My earliest behaviour was harsh, I acknowledge that. I’m like this to everyone though, it’s not something to take personally. If someone is dedicated enough or, in your case I believe, desperate enough, they’ll stay no matter the circumstances.’ Jongin paused briefly. ‘It’s a terrible technique. But it works well.’

 

Kyungsoo nodded and smiled down to his coffee.

 

‘But I’ve dropped the attitude with you, haven’t I? I don’t really see why you must be so bothered.’

 

‘Ah, well,’ Kyungsoo made a gesture with his hand and grinned. Should he just say it? ‘It’ll _probably_ get me fired but,’ _let’s get this shit over with_ ‘I like you.’

Jongin blinked. ‘I’m glad,’ he said blankly.

 

‘Oh my-’ Kyungsoo brought a hand to his forehead gently. ‘I mean, like you in _that_ way.’

 

Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed. ‘I…’

 

 _Is he really that dense?_ ‘You know… more than a friend?’ Kyungsoo said slowly.

 

Funny. He probably got confessed to thousands of times.

 

‘Is that… so,’ Jongin said skeptically. Kyungsoo just sipped his coffee, mentally cursing himself. ‘It’s the first time someone is interested in me, to be honest.’

 

This time, Kyungsoo did choke.

 

Jongin stood up immediately and with a few quick strides he was next to Kyungsoo, at the ready. ‘Are you okay?’ he asked, panicking.

 

Kyungsoo just waved a hand to show there was nothing to worry about, even though he was still coughing. His throat burned. ‘Ah… I’m so sorry about that,’ he took a napkin and wiped his mouth, even though there wasn’t really anything there. Jongin slowly sat back down and eyed him worryingly.

 

‘I was just surprised,’ Kyungsoo admitted, frowning.

 

‘What for?’

 

‘ _Nobody_ has asked you out before?’ Kyungsoo asked.

 

‘Not really,’ he replied. ‘Why do you find it so weird? Is it because I’m too old?’

 

Kyungsoo laughed. ‘No, no,’ he reassured him, although that was part of the surprise. ‘I just think, you know, you’re rich, good-looking… surely someone must’ve been interested.’

 

‘They were all after my money, I could tell,’ he said.

 

‘So they _did_ ask you out!’

 

‘Kind of,’ Jongin smiled. ‘I’m glad that you like me for who I am.’

 

Kyungsoo hummed.

 

‘Right?’ Jongin asked, sudden panic through his face.

 

Kyungsoo smiled widely. ‘if you’re okay with it, could I invite you on a date to prove it?’

Jongin’s smile was warm. ‘I’d like that very much.’

 


	15. Chapter 13 - Hoetel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k so there's mild smut at the end of this chapter enjOy

They went out for dinner. It wasn’t a fancy restaurant or anything, but it was still dinner. Kyungsoo felt more at ease, not having to wear a suit again (especially since he didn’t have any other nice suits except the one he used for work, and he was _not_ going to dinner wearing the same one). Since the weather was becoming chilly, he decided to go for something warm and stylish.

 

Thankfully Jongin had the same thoughts, because he showed up in a white turtleneck, slacks and a long coat. It was Kyungsoo’s first time to see him in more casual clothes. He looked great.

 

Dinner went very smoothly. The food was delicious, their conversation easy and comfortable. They talked about things different that work and priorities. Kyungsoo learned Jongin was donating often to charity, had two dogs, lived in a penthouse (and not in the hotel), thought that underrated artists had the best music, that his sister recently got married. Kyungsoo shared an equal amount of personal information and Jongin seemed more than interested to find out more about him.

 

With a bit of wine, everything seemed easier. Kyungsoo had downed a couple of glasses and he had started feeling a little tipsy. He just hoped he had enough money to get a taxi.

 

The taxi was unneeded though, because Jongin had been kind enough to give him a ride. Kyungsoo accidentally let slip that he wanted to spend the night at Jongin’s place, Jongin somehow agreed, and here they were, Jongin preparing a glass of water for Kyungsoo while he was lying down on his comfortable sofa watching some movie on TV.

 

When Kyungsoo had calmed down a little, Jongin sat next to him on the sofa, taking off his coat. Kyungsoo caught a whiff of his heavy cologne and hummed. It was a very _Jongin_ cologne. It was  _the Jongin_ _cologne_.

 

‘What is it?’ Jongin asked and Kyungsoo could faintly hear a smile in his voice.

 

He slowly made his way closer to him and lied his head on his shoulder, ignoring his question. ‘I really like you,’ he heard himself say.

 

Jongin chuckled. ‘Me too.’

 

Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin. His warm eyes were glued on the screen, seemingly unbothered by Kyungsoo’s actions.

 

‘Can I kiss you?’ he asked.

 

Jongin’s eyebrows briefly went up in surprise. ‘If you want to,’ he said with a lopsided grin.

 

A memory of Kyungsoo saying that he didn’t want to get too close with his boss replayed in his mind as he clumsily straddled Jongin’s hips and took his face in his hands. He mentally kicked it away with a barely restrained smile and leaned down to kiss Jongin chastely.

 

Jongin’s hands automatically came to rest on Kyungsoo’s waist as he gently kissed back. It was lazy and slow and Kyungsoo liked that. He tilted his head so that he could kiss Jongin better.

 

He really wasn’t great at sex. He had never bottomed before either, and his recent experience in fingering was the most unpleasant thing he had to go through all year. He was a little awkward with his body and lacked confidence. He was a turn-off to most people, so he suddenly got afraid that the same thing would happen now.

 

He interrupted the kiss and faced away from Jongin. ‘Um,’ he murmured, his voice a little rough. ‘Just so you know… I haven’t been with a man before,’ he admitted.

 

Instead of the disappointment he expected to see in Jongin’s eyes, when he looked up to see his expression, he was actually smiling. ‘It would be my honour to be your first then,’ he said, almost brightly.

 

Kyungsoo was at loss. ‘Oh, um… I… thank you? I guess? I’ll do my best, sir.’

 

 _Shit._ “Sir” sort of slipped. It was almost automatic for him to add “sir” after every sentence when he addressed Jongin. Hell, he even called Chanyeol "sir" once by accident. He was fighting it well during dinner, but here it was simply uneasy.

 

‘Oh?’ Jongin said lowly, a smirk making its way to his lips.

 

Kyungsoo blinked a couple of times. It didn’t bother him, that was clear.   


‘I never thought you’d connect the dots,’ he continued, and Kyungsoo was very lost. What dots?

 

His mouth widened when he came to the realization, and then he blushed deeply. He wasn’t sure he could do that without feeling extremely embarrassed, but it was probably a matter of time until he got used to it. ‘Well, I might be unexperienced with this but I’m not exactly pure,’ he said teasingly, even thought the whole situation was an accident. _Okay, that was smooth._

 

Jongin hummed in satisfaction and rolled them over, so that Kyungsoo’s head was resting on the edge of the sofa and his legs were on either side of Jongin’s hips. He cast a shadow over Kyungsoo as he leaned forward to continue with their kiss. He was warm and smelled nice and kind of tasted of alcohol.

 

Kyungsoo hummed when Jongin slid his tongue into his mouth. It lapped his teeth and teased his own tongue and soon Kyungsoo’s eyes closed and his mind focused on their friction.

 

Jongin finally left Kyungsoo’s lips to bite softly on the base of his neck. Kyungsoo’s previously relaxed body tensed as he felt teeth being replaced with tongue and lips as Jongin sucked on the same spot and then pulled again with his teeth. He released a long breath as he planted small kisses all over his prominent collarbones, the feeling was so subtle it almost felt ticklish.

 

Jongin took of his shirt first before lifting Kyungsoo’s in suggestion. Naked Jongin was very much like the Jongin in Kyungsoo’s dream, and the thought of it made him pull his shirt over his face in embarrassment. In reality he was a little less toned and he didn’t look like he jumped right out of some health magazine. It was better for Kyungsoo though, since he had some barely there abdominal muscles. He hated working out so he had given up on trying to build an ideal body.

 

He heard Jongin chuckle, almost in adoration. He felt a light tug over his shirt, and it suddenly uncovered his face.

 

‘Are you shy?’ he asked with a lopsided grin.

 

Kyungsoo was embarrassed to admit he was and he simply looked away. It was enough for Jongin though, who just smiled and whispered a “don’t be” against his stomach.

 

He dragged his lips all the way to the waistband of his underwear that was peeking over his trousers. Kyungsoo barely suppressed a sound when he pulled it with his teeth and then released it, the way it snapped back on his skin was almost _delicious_.

 

Jongin took the reaction as a confirmation to continue, and he proceeded by pulling Kyungsoo’s pants down to his thighs. The waistband kind of strained against his thighs and he felt very conscious about them for a second, especially when he felt Jongin’s eyes on them.

 

‘I’m sorry…’ he heard himself say, and he didn’t even know what he was apologizing for. ‘I probably should have-’

 

‘What are you talking about,’ Jongin murmured and took each thigh in a tight hold, observing how the pale skin stretched and reddened under his fingers. He gave one a small slap and admired the way it jiggled.

 

Kyungsoo squirmed, the sudden actions tugging lightly on his stomach.

 

Jongin finally, focused on his dick. It was half-hard and rosy and twitched every now and then. Jongin said something so lowly Kyungsoo didn’t quite catch it, and without warning he took the tip in his mouth.

 

Almost nonchalantly, he gave it a few licks and then released it, a thin string of saliva connecting it with his lips. The air wasn’t too cold but Kyungsoo had goosebumps.

 

Jongin collected some of the precum that had gathered at Kyungsoo’s slit and used it as lube to help glide his hand. He started jacking Kyungsoo off lazily, relishing on his small gasps. He ran his hand over the tip a couple of times, feeling it leak, and considered voicing his discovery but Kyungsoo seemed shy already. His head was tipped back and he could make out a light flush across his cheeks.

 

_Cute._

 

When he started teasing using his fingernails, he felt Kyungsoo’s thighs clench at his sides, and with a restrained groan, he released.

 

It was kind of thick, hinting that he hadn’t done this in a while. Maybe that’s why he seemed constantly stressed and moody. He smiled to himself.

 

He heard a soft sigh and was about to ask Kyungsoo if he liked it, but he realized with a chuckle that the younger had fallen asleep, head hanging to the side and his body relaxed.

 

He made a mental note to use his nails earlier on next time they do this.

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 14 - The Hoetel

Kyungsoo felt he was fuming.

 

He was sure he looked red in the face, from embarrassment, form the heat, he didn’t know. He felt so hot he thought he might’ve been sick.

 

Last night was a wreck of distant memories. Liquid courage managed to get him a _handjob_ from the untouchable Kim Jongin, hopefully not anything more.

 

The weekend had passed, but he had yet to get over it. He hadn’t seen Jongin at all, all day.

 

His shift was almost over, he had about one hour or so, and then he would go home.

 

He started a bit at the view outside the large windows of the room he was cleaning. The busy city always seemed to calm him, watching the little humans walking around, tiny cars zooming in the distance, rooftops, a stray cat or two. Since the windows were soundproof, he was surrounded by silence – the only noises were outside the room, muffled and muted because of the door.

 

The door suddenly opened widely, hurried footsteps coming Kyungsoo’s way. He turned around, already knowing it could be none other than Jongin, but was surprised to see him nonetheless, after he’s been missing throughout the day.

 

‘Hey, I’m-’

 

Kyungsoo was cut off by a sudden kiss on the lips.

 

A warm hand came to cup Kyungsoo’s cheek and he granted entrance for Jongin’s tongue.

 

Jongin kind of managed to lead Kyungsoo to the bed and he kind of managed to drop him on it, while he also went to close the door – Kyungsoo inwardly hoping that he had locked it – and returned record time.

 

Small sighs and embarrassed giggled left Kyungsoo as Jonign slowly slid his pants off for a second time this week, admiring his inner thighs and squeezing them in his hands.

 

He was keeping a bottle of lube in one of the nightstands and Kyungsoo wondered how and why it got there. He was supposedly responsible for putting things on nightstands but didn’t get the chance to really analyse it because Jongin was prodding his entrance with a finger.

 

It felt so entirely different than what he had gone through a couple of weeks ago. This felt nice. It was a strange sensation, but his chest was throbbing (so was his dick) and he was already feeling hot and flushed. Jongin’s fingers felt longer than his, and he curved them in certain ways, probably experimentally, but it had Kyungsoo sighing. Two fingers soon became three, and Kyungsoo was feeling uneasy. The massage on his walls was slow and torturous and he considered asking Jonign to stop.

 

But he was hard, and he didn’t want to stop. Not right now.

 

Jongin seemed understanding and careful, he took his time to make sure Kyungsoo felt comfortable. He gave him a few sloppy kisses all over his neck and cheeks to distract him and ease him from the mild stinging.

 

When three fingers started becoming pleasurable, Kyungsoo suddenly felt a pang of embarrassment. He was having sex on a hotel bed with the hotel owner in a hotel room, with the curtains wide open, at that. But it wasn’t the situation that was making him want to crawl under a rock and just stay there, it was the fact that he could feel Jongin looking at him, even with his eyes tightly closed.

 

He grabbed the pillow next to his head and slid it over his face slowly, while Jongin seemed focused on something else.

 

The pillow felt very soft and it muffled all kinds of weird sounds that Kyungsoo couldn’t help masking.

 

‘You’re very shy, huh?’ he heard Jongin chuckle, ‘Funny, considering how bold you are in other circumstances.’

 

Kyungsoo whined in disapproval and felt the pillow puling away from him. Jongin was smiling. A large, beautiful, toothy smile.

 

‘Don’t worry, I also get shy,’ he said quietly.

 

Kyungsoo’s toes curled when Jongin hit a specific spot and the older didn’t fail to notice. He tried to keep the smirk to himself, but it didn’t escape Kyungsoo’s eyes.

 

The fingers slid out of him easily, and Jongin unbuckled his belt. It was a good thing he was focused on taking his pants off and didn’t see Kyungsoo embarrassingly clenching around nothing.

 

Kyungsoo was looking up at the ceiling, trying to ease his breathing while Jongin was talking to him as he prepared himself. He heard a condom wrapper being opened, we heard heavy breaths.

 

‘Kyungsoo?’ an oddly small voice. ‘I’m putting it in.’

 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, still not daring to look at Jongin. He felt the tip of his cock teasing his entrance and he almost whined. It was difficult to coax any sound out of Kyungsoo, he had too much control over his voice, over his actions.

 

When Jongin started to push in though, he couldn’t bring himself to stop spasming and squirming to every new inch. His heels dug into the mattress and he had found odd comfort by pinching the thinnest layer of the sheets he had made some time ago.

 

It was very painful at first. Jongin added more lube and the coldness of it made Kyungsoo uncertain about what they were doing for the nth time. Jongin’s size felt fulfilling. It was satisfying. The stretch was bordering too much, but Kyungsoo thought he could take it. Jongin moved in small circular movements, as if to stretch him out some more. Kyungsoo released an involuntary moan.

 

‘I think you can move,’ he said, to refrain himself from doing anything he would regret. ‘But slowly, please, sir.’

 

‘Since you’re asking so nicely,’ Jongin said lowly and continued with the same subtle movements, but they were somehow reaching deeper and the smaller opened his mouth to a silent moan.

 

He sought leverage to Jongin’s shoulders and he grabbed his things to hold them up against his waist. He could feel the flex of his muscles as he picked up his pace.

 

His movements were fluid and effortless, and Kyungsoo vaguely wondered how many time must he have done this. Jongin pressed hard against Kyungsoo’s walls, dragging a whine out of him simultaneously and hit certain spots that really made him feel like coming already.

 

When Jongin located his prostate, Kyungsoo sobbed and he sounded pathetic and he wanted to chase the feeling again. Moving against Jongin, he led Jongin to that spot himself.

 

A layer of sweat had started forming on Kyungsoo’s forehead and his clothed abdomen, Jonign’s suit was totally unraveled, his face torn in between concentration and pleasure and it was hot.

 

Kyungsoo crossed his legs behind Jongin’s waist to bring himself closer to him as he had totally forgotten about the controlled pace he had set earlier.

 

Hectic thrusting around and moaning and sobbing did it for Kyungsoo. After a couple of tugs on his dick, his back arched suddenly, his body taking the initiative and with his hands fisting the sheets, he released in short squirts.

 

Joning followed just as Kyungsoo was staring to feel uncomfortable with overstimulation, just before it became unpleasantly too much.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t feel like moving. The bed was comfortable, it smelled of detergent and of Jonign and he just wanted to sleep until next morning. It was the first time he had ever bottomed and went all the way with someone.

 

Still trying to take control over his breathing, Jonign flopped next to him in bed after he tied the condom and threw it away in the trashcan.

 

‘Do you have any energy to redo the room?’ Jongin asked quietly, after a few moments of stroking Kyungsoo’s hair gently.

 

‘What are you talking about, I just want to take a shower and sleep,’ Kyungsoo sighed. He was sweaty, had lube running down his thighs and even if it was only late afternoon, he felt exhausted.

 

‘Oh dear. This room is booked for today.’

 

Kyungsoo frowned and cursed inwardly. ‘For when?’ he asked, his voice slightly muffled because of Jongin’s embrace.

 

Jongin sounded hesitant, almost afraid. ‘In ten minutes.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, ladies and gentlemen!  
> This is the end of my one-year-old ff lolol  
> I'm coming back with another kaisoo one soon. Thank you for reading this far.


End file.
